Vacaciones en La Feliz
by Nai SD
Summary: Darien decide invitar a su novia a unas merecidas vacaciones! En donde cree que podrá estar solo con su princesa en paz y tranquilidad! – esto sucederá con lo pegotas que son las sailor scaouts ? ... Pasen y lean! Please! Unas aventuras en Mar del Plata
1. Chapter 1

**_Los_** **_personajes_ _no_** **_me_ _pertenecen_** _**son**_ **_de_ _Naoko_** y _**los**_ **_cap_** _**son**_ _**cortis**_

* * *

**VACASIONES** **EN** _**"LA**_ _**FELIZ"**_

**_Nos_** **_vamos_** **_de_** **_vacaciones?_**

Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Tokio , el cielo estaba veteado entre naranja y celeste! Hacía ya un año que la paz había vuelto a esa ciudad ... Por lo que nuestros héroes vivían en paz ... Como personas normales ... Aunque algunas veces apagaban incendios , evitaban robos y otros echo policiales! Todos los niños soñaban por ser como ellos ... Tuxedo Mask y las Sailor Scouts , los ladrones sabían que nunca escaparían de la princesa de la luna!

En un banco del parque numero diez , se encontraba un bello joven leyendo mientras esperaba a su rubia! Vestía una linda camisa rosa viejo con un pantalón de vestir gris. Su novia como siempre llevaba 37 minutos con 3 segundos de retraso . El joven estaba impaciente miraba su reloj , miraba para todos lados por si veía a su princesa , pasaba de manera fugaz la mirada por el libro y luego el ciclo se repetía . Debí pasarla a buscar a su casa , se retaba a si mismo.

Una menuda rubia de chonguitos se le acerca por atrás muy minuciosa , y en puntitas de pie . La misma lleva una pollera tableada rosita abajo de las rodillas , con una musculosa de conejitos y una tolerita blanca . Con su pequeñas manos le tapa lo ojos a su amado pelinegro y le hace buuum .

Acto seguido el pelinegro del susto rebolea el libro , el libro pega en un palo que tenía un piedra cosa que actúa como palanca la piedra sale disparada y cae en una bebida de una joven re Sory y fina y la bebida se desparrama por toda su cara y ropa la joven mira para todos lados escandalizada y se limpia con un pañuelo a florsitas blancas

Serena se ríe a carcajadas y Darien la mira con cara de pocos amigos , la rubia traga duro y se asusta por la reacción que podría tener su novio , contra todo pronostico el pelinegro se echa reír a carcajadas y el pequeño ambiente tenso que se había formado se disipa.

– Y bien que tiene la señorita para decir en su defensa ? Tardaste 39 minutos y 7 segundo – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enfado

– etto ... Yo .. Bueno .. – jugaba con sus dedos y miraba el piso – verás tuve que bañar al perro y ... – se echó a reír de las ocurrencias de su rubia/p

– Serena tu no tienes perro ... ! – dijo entre risas el azabache

Así se quedaron hablando por un largo rato de trivialidades , de cosas que se le ocurrían a la rubia y de lo infantil que a veces podía ser su pequeña princesa.

– Sabes Serena , como tu terminaste el colegio y con muy buenas notas yo quería felicitarte y recompersarte llendono de vacaciones tu y yo . Que te parece? –

– si si de veras ? – la rubia puso ojitos de estrellas

– Genial tu y yo solos en la playa descanzando en paz y tranquilidad! – Darien cierra los ojos y se imagina solo en una playa de "la feliz" con su rubia . A veces sí que podía ser romántico ...

... Lo que él no se esperaba era que detrás de los arbustos se escondían y oían toda la conversación dos pequeñas traviesas ...

* * *

Y que les pareció mi pequeña y nueva locura ... Yo paseaba por mi ciudad y me imaginé como podría ser si las sailor scouts y Darien vinieran y de ahí nacio! Espero que les guste y porfis dejen sus review ... Besitos nos leemos!

**_Nai_**


	2. mi suegro

**VACASIONES** **EN** **_"LA_** _**FELIZ"**_

**Mi** **suegro**

.

– Rini escuchaste eso! Se van a ir de vacaciones sin nosotras ... Justo que viniste! A visitarnos– dujo Mina fingiendo pena por Rini

– Si Mina pero no importa si yo vine para decirles ...– intentó contar él porque de su llegada a esta época pero Mina la interrumpió

– No Rini , ellos no pueden hacernos esto! ... Nadie se escapa de la gran Mina Aino! Nosotras también iremos ... ! – Dijo Mina con cara maléfica mientras ideaba un plan para hacer que las chicas también vallan

– Pero mi papá me dijo que ... – otra vez Rini intento hablar pero fue interrumpida por la rubia loca

– Dajate de tonterías y vamos a convencer a las chicas de ir también! – estaba muy decidida

Rini no podía creer lo impulsiva que era Mina , incluso más que la tonta de Serena . Ahora había salido corriendo y debía detenerla , sino su padre se enfadaría mucho . No se porque pero creo que me costara horrores hacerlo!

**Oo°oOo****°oO**

Al otro día en la casa Tsukino se estaba por desatar la tercera guerra mundial . Darien había ido a casa de Serena , con el fin de pedirle a su suegro el permiso para que dejase ir con él . El Sr Kenji aun no había llegado! Y Darien estaba muy nervioso y con un poquitin de miedo la primera y única vez que había venido a pedir el permiso para que Serena sea su novia no le había ido muy bien... Y hoy no sería la excepción

Serena estaba al tanto de ello , y por lo mismo temía por la salud de su novio . Darien podía ser el hombre mas valiente , poderoso y un montón de adjetivos más , pero cuando se trataba de futuro suegro , parecía un niño miedoso todavía recuerda lo que le llevó convencerlo para que pidiera a su padre si la dejaba ser su novia. Y la reacción de su papá. Uy ni recordarlo!

– Ikuko mi amor , hija donde están ? Sammy ya llegó papá ... – anunciaba muy alegre el mayor de los Tsukino , pero cuando vio a su futuro yerno le salió humo de las orejas. – que haces aquí Chiba? – Darien trago duro.

– Vino a anunciar que seré tío! – bromeo Sammy para disipar el ambiente , pero lo único que consiguío fue empeorar las cosas.

– QUEEEE! CREÍ HABER HABLADO CONTIGO SOBRE ESO! ERES UN * #... – gritó Kenji , Darien suplicaba que lo tragase la tierra para luego darle un buen merecido a su cuñado.

– PERO PAPÁ SAMMY SOLO BROMEABA! – grito desesperada la rubia , pero fue demasiado tarde . Kenji ya estaba por encajarle una piña a su prometido!

Darien esquivo agilmente la piña de su suegro , y de un salto se posiciono tras el sofá " no es lo que parece suegrito" no dejaba de repetir mientras corría y esquivaba los objetos que su suegro le tiraba. Sammy reía por la situación y Serena se ponía en el lugar de su madre , la casa estaba echa un desastre , pronto su madre llegaría debía arreglar esta desastre .

– Que diablos ocurrió aquí ? – Demasiado tarde Ikuko ya llegó. O no!

– Mamá yo puedo explicartelo ... – así Serena explico todo a su madre la cual siguió el camino de objetos tirados y llegó a donde estaba su esposo.

– Kenji Tsukino deja ya ... – Ikuko repitió lo que Serena había dicho momentos atrás y Kenji se tranquilizó.

– Como ve señor yo nunca sería capaz de romper una promesa. Y bien deja venir a Serena. – preguntó dudoso Darien

– Eh yo no se tendría que .. – Kenji no quería soltar a su hija

– Serena has tu valija. Tienes nuestro permiso! – afirmo Ikuko sonriendole a su yerno – eso sí cuidala – froto la cabeza de su "pequeña" hija

– Con mi vida señora , con mi vida – y valla que lo había echo

Darien estaba feliz los Tsukino le habían co: nfiado uno de sus más preciados tesoros . Al fin tendría esas vacaciones que tanto había soñado con su princesa . Lo que no se imaginaba ni en sus más remotos sueños era que Mina había convenido a las Sailor de también viajar ...

* * *

Y que les parecio? Espero que les halla gustado . Se que actualicé muy prontis pero la idea es actualizar todos lo días o día de por medio ya que los cap son cortis! Y no cuestan mucho ... Jeejej va si uds le parece bien! Gracias a :

naiara1254 — tuxigir27 — marsromina — yesqui200 — analang — Luna-P27 — Usako-Chiba-T — Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Por sus review. Por fabor sigan dejandolos! Please ... Nos leemos!

**_Nai_**


	3. Hagamos las valijas

**VACACIONES** **EN** **_"LA_** _**FELIZ"**_

**Hagamos las** **valijas**

.

.

Mina había logrado convencer a las chicas de que también fueran de vacaciones , y se había encargado de hacer callar a Rini cada vez que quería decir el motivo de su visita. Para Rini era desesperante su padre le había pedido por favor , le había dicho que era sumamente importante y muchas otras cosas! Pero ¡no! La impulsiva de Mina siempre la interrumpía. Acaso ella sabía el porque de su visita ? .

U Mina si que estaba muy emocionada con el viaje , hizo con las chicas lo que quiso! A Rei la mando a convencer a Nícolas de que la acompañé por motivos de seguridad siempre es bueno llevar un hombre que las defienda , a Lita a que le saqué a Andrew información , ya que seguramente el sabía el destino a donde iría su mejor amigo! A Amy le había dicho que haga la contabilidad para saber cuanto dinero necesitarían y ella acompañaría a Rini a comprar algo de ropa... Todo iba genial pero Amy era más terca de lo que Mina creía!

– Mina no crees que ellos se van a enfadar con nosotras si también vamos . Si hubiesen querido que fuéramos nos lo hubiesen pedido . –a Amy todavía no le encajaba la idea

– Tonterías Amy . Somos las guardianas de la princesa y como tales debemos protegerla... Y apurate con las cuentas así haces tu maleta! – Y esa era la escusa que la loca ponía para ir . Astuta no?

Así las chicas se estaban preparando para el ansiado viaje , ya se acerca cada vez más la hora de viajar ...

**Oo°oOo°oO**

Mientras tanto nuestro apuesto príncipe de la tierra , conducía con destino a la casa de su amada novia . Le había encargado a su pequeña perezosa la "ardua tarea" de armar su valija. Estaba feliz había conseguido el permiso de sus futuros suegros para llevar a su hermosa princesa de vacaciones . Tenía tantos planes para ellas , pensaba ser todo lo romántico que no fue durante el año en esas dos semanas . Sabía que su princesa merece lo mejor y él esta dispuesto a dárselo.

Serena estaba muy feliz y emocionada por el viaje. Tanto que se había levantado muy temprano y ya había echo su valija. Se sentía un poquitin mal por no haberle dicho nada a sus mejores amigas pero su prometido lo había preferido así..

Justo en este momento oye que suena el tan esperado timbre de su novio. esconde su valija y baja a abrirle . Cuando se ven se saludan con un apasionado beso, como si hiciera años que no se ven y la necesidad estuviera haciendo estragos . Pero lo cierto era que esto ya era costumbre , besos apasionados , caricias desenfrenadas y muchas cosas más ponían al limite el auto control de nuestro príncipe que debía cumplir una promesa ...

– Bueno Sere haber tu valija mi amor – exigió muy cariñosamente Darien , puesto que no confiaba mucho en la obra de su princesa.

– A sí amor la deje en mi cama , porque estaba muy pesada vamos a buscarla ! – sugiere Serena aguantandose la risa

Los futuros reyes y soberanos de Tokio de cristal suben las escaleras tomados de la mano . Entran en la habitación de la coneja y Darien al instante mira la cama de Serena , pero lo ubico que encuentra es una pequeña mochilita de conejitos.

Mira a Serena como queriendo confirmar lo que él pensaba y su novia le da el si asistiendo con la cabeza! Mira muy extrañado la pequeña mochila y recuerda que el le había dicho a su princesa que lleve algo chico con solo lo necesario , nunca pensó que se lo tomara taaan a pecho.

La abre con delicadeza y empieza a revolverla : un diario ultimo con estampado de conejitos , una alcancía de conejitos , un portamaquillajes de conejitos ... Su paciencia está huyendo despavorida ... Una cartuchera de conejitos y para variar un pijama de conejitos... Acaso esto era una broma ? Pensaba llevar esto a un viaje ... Enarca una ceja y mira a su novia , con un cara difícil de describir quizá demuestre duda. La rubia aguanta las risas y toma su cara de actriz.

– Que no te gusta mi valija ? – interroga la rubia con cara de niña buena , Darien no responde – tu me dijiste que tenía que ser pequeña y llevar solo lo importante! – afirma muy segura de si! Darien niega con la cabeza y pide a Dios paciencia

– Serena yo ... – suspira no quería ser muy duro con la rubia – Te parece a vos que esto es importante! – Serena afirma , Darien no podía creerlo – A ver explicame con ropa vas a andar durante las dos semanas ? – levanto el tono de voz

La ojiceleste se echa a reír , su novio había caído , tal y como ella se lo suponía. Darien miraba con cara de W.T.F. Cosa que a la rubia le hacia mucha gracia... Se abalanza sobre él y provoca que este caiga en la cama , ella se tira sobre él y se sube a horcajadas en su bien marcado abdomen. Le besa desprevenidamente y cuando Darien , sale del estado de shock en el que estaba , ella se despega dejándolo con las ganas . Delinea sus labios con el dedo indice de una manera muy sensual y se los sella para que el joven no hable . Vuelve a reír.

– Era solo una broma ... – se levanta y abre el placar – aquí esta la verdadera! – señalando una gran valija ... El paso a seguir sería el viaje ... Darien por lo tonto que fue y se da cuenta que aun no conoce muy bien a su princesa y decide conocerla como a la palma de su mano en este pequeño viaje ...

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

Bueno aquí un nuevo minicap . Que les pareció? Quieren que Darien se vengue de Serena por dejarlo con las ganas ? Ummm ya saben criticas , sugerencias , tomatasos , me lo hacen saber! No me ofendo y por cierto gracias a todas por dejarme sus hermosos review me hacen muy feliz ...

**Luna-P27-** **Milenia Angels- Usako-Chiba-T- analang- marsromina- yesqui2000- naiara1254.**

La verdad chicas mil gracias ... Como siempre espero sus review ... Si me leen por fis un review para saber si gusta y todo . Muchisimas gracias y nos leemos pronti! Besitos cuidense mucho.

**_Nai_**


	4. El viaje

**_Mil_** _**gracias**_ a _**todos**_ _**por**_ _**sus**_ **_review_** ...

**Conyta** **Bombon** – **Pablo** – **Erika** **Serena Tsukino** – **Luna-P27** – **marsromina** – **tuxigirl27** – **Usako-Chiba-T** – **yesqui2000** – **naiara1254**

* * *

**VACACIONES** **EN** _**"LA**_ **_FELIZ"_**

**El** **viaje**

.

.

.

Hoy era . Hoy es el gran día en que los afortunados jóvenes partirán hacia las tierras latinoamericanas . En la casa Tsukino se vivía un gran nerviosismo , Kenji andaba como león enjaulado dándole explicaciones a Darien de las cosas que debía o no debía hacer con su "bebita" . Y Darien por fuera escuchaba muy atento pero en su interior en lo menos que pensaba era en las palabras de su suegro . Mamá Ikuko aconsejaba a Serena y le decía que cuide bien de Darien y que no haga ninguna estupidez que le saliera caro . Serena acentía muy predispuesta , nadie pero nadie le quitaría a SU príncipe. Sammy hacía bromas de mal gusto!

Pronto llegó la hora de partir rumbo al aeropuerto , Serena se despidió de su familia como si nunca la volviera a ver y Darien fue amenazado por Kenji. La pareja pidió un taxi cargó las maletas y emprendió la primera fase del viaje!

Mientras tanto ya en el aeropuerto se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes esperando a que la bella pareja llegase.

– Chicos yo no quiero se agua fiestas pero... Y sí nos descubren antes de llegar? – Nadie había pensado en ello , pero Lita sí

– Buen punto! – Alagó Andrew a la castaña . Pese a que no eran novios ni nada por el estilo Drew insistió en venir , con la escusa de ver la cara de su amigo al verlas.

Todos los presentes se callaron como queriendo idear algún plan para que no los vieran sus futuros reyes . Menos la pelirozada que por enésima vez y esperando que no fue tarde intento decir el motivo de su repentina llegada.

– Es ahora o nunca chicas por un segundo escuchen – suplico gritando la pequeña dama , todos fijaron en ella su atención – Que mi padre me mando para ... – Amy le hizo señas para que callara por la precencia de Nícolas y Andrew.

– Ya lo se – dijo Rei – Ya se que es lo que aremos!... Chicos nos permiten – pidió privacidad la más temperamental de las sailors

Cuando las chicas quedaron solas , Rei les contó su plan . Pregunto a Rini si trajo la pluma de transformación y esta asintió ... Minutos más tarde : Lita estaba vestida de chef y Rini de ayudante de cocina . Amy la más amable estaba disfrasada de una linda azafata . Como con los chicos no podían usar la pluma de transformación los vistieron con ropas suyas , A Nícolas lo vistieron de una abuelita , asta le pusieron peluca y a Drew de una linda joven nieta de la anciana . Mina no dejaba de reírse de ellos ...

– Y yo? – preguntó la rubia ya que no estaba disfrazada . Rei sonrió y miro una maleta vacía que habían traído demás , A Mina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Yo no.. no ...– escupió dudosa

– Si tu sí... ! – al ver la mirada desesperada de la rubia – Tu nos metiste en esto así que nos lo debes!

Acto seguido Mina se echo a correr por todo el aeropuerto y era seguida por Rei , las dos daban un divertido espectáculo a los pasajeros que esperaban su vuelo . Drew le dio una señal a Lita para informarle que lo enamorados ya estaban en el lugar . Lita corrió tras Mina y como es alta la alcanzó , la obligaron a meterse a la valija y Mina a regañadientes acepto . El gurdía se llevo la valija que pesaba más de lo normal y todos lo demás tomaron sus puestos.

– Bueno mi princesa llegamos justo a tiempo! – te dije al escuchar a la locutora

– Parece que sin Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba el avión no se iba! – me dijiste a modo de broma

– Somos tan importantes mi princesa – te seguí el juego

Me regalas una de tus dulces , inocentes y tiernas sonrisas yo te sonrío tratando de imitarte . O no se cuanto aguantaré con mi dulce venganza , mis labios te necesitan princesa mia . Y que es lo que me aleja de esos gloriosos labios mi estúpida arrogancia a la cual tanto amas , me prometí no besarte asta que me lo rueges ... ! Aslo pronto amor mio ... Que él que sufre esta agonía soy yo! Me acostumbre a sentir tus labios sobre los míos y pese a que solo 24 horas me separan de ese apasionante beso que me diste ... Yo siento que han pasado siglos.!

Siento tu pequeña mano que aprieta la mia , subimos las escaleras de ese hermoso avión que pronto nos llevará a algún dulce lugar en donde podamos compartir al menos por dos semanas nuestro amor . Sin peleas, sin compromisos solo tu y yo princesa mia ...

Hablando contigo mi tiempo se detiene y a la vez pasa volando , tu dulce voz es miel a mi oídos , el tiempo me esta robando el aliento princesa de la luna , necesito un beso tuyo y como si fueras una bruja lees mis pensamientos y posas tus labiecitos en lo míos , no te correspondo , yo y mi maldita arrogancia me haces un puchero al cual se me hace imposible negarme me dices un "te amo" y vuelves a rozar mis labios ...

– Deja de ser arrogante Chiba – me susurras

– Así me quieres! – te respondo con total naturalidad , me sonries

– Error , así TE AMO , y lo sabes mi príncipe , ahora dejate de juegos de niños necesito tus labios sobre los mios! – sonrió al saber que sientes lo mismo que yo pero no accedo – Por favor – sonrió arrogante – te lo suplico besame!

Esas eran las palabras claves , la que necesitaba oír , con cuidado me inclino hacia tu asiento y te rozo los labios , chupo y succionó tu labio inferior , y me das acceso a tu boca . Ohh que dulzura no se compara ni al más rico chocolate , nuestras lenguas danzan , a un lindo ritmo de amor , el oxigeno ruega por que lo dejemos entrar y le hago caso , levanto con mi mano tu mentón para que me veas a los ojos , me doy cuenta que estas sonrojada . Eso me hace gracia! Esa es mi princesa pese a que hace casi cuatro años que nos conocemos y somos novios te sigues sonrojado cuando te beso .

Te veo bostezar , te arruco todo lo que los asientos nos permiten en mis brazos . Vuelves a bostezar y me dicen un " te amo" para luego caer en lo brazos de Morfeo ... Te miro te vez hermosa cuando dormis . Me alegro al saber que solo seis meses nos separan de nuestra boda , en seis meses lo ultimo que vea al acostarme será a ti! Y lo primero al despertar también!

Los segundos pasan y se convierten en minutos y los minutos en horas ... Ya estábamos en Ezeisa , ya estábamos en suelo Argentino ... Nuestras vacaciones están cada vez más cerca , Mi amada cabeza de chorlito!

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo amigas :) uuu el romance esta en el ambiente feliz día de San Valentín ... Y como vieron los jovenes estan prosimos a llegar a su destino ... Bueno la idea de que los chicos viajen camuflados me la dio Pablo , así que mil gracias por la idea! Gracias de verdad amigo! Wow bueno ya saben sugerencias , criticas , tomatasos etc. Me lo hacen saber ... Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y dejan sus review y tambien a las lectoras anonimas! . Please dejen sus review que son mi oxigeno! Jejejej no querran que muera verdad? Jajaja Bueno Besitos ... Cuidense mucho pasen un hermoso día de los enamorados!


	5. ¡Llegamos!

**_Gracias_** a _**todos**_ **_por_** **_su_** **_hermosos_** **_review_**

**Usako-Chiba-T** — **Luna-P27** — **yesqui2000** — **Erika Serena Tsukino** — **Conyta** **Bombon** — **martavivi** — **tuxigirl27** — **Alex Aome Moon** — **marsromina** — — **Pablo** — **isabel20** — **naiara1254**

* * *

**VACACIONES** **EN** _**"LA**_ _**FELIZ"**_

**_¡Llegamos!_**

.

.

.

El viaje aéreo fue un gran experiencias para cada uno de los protagonistas . Para Darien y Sere fue muy romántico . Para Andrew y Nícolas muuy vergonzoso. Para Lita fue algo normal , ya que ella solo tuvo que cocinar . Para Rini , pese que al principio iba un poco mal por no haber podido cumplir con lo que el Rey Endimion le había encomendado, al final le fue muy divertido y le encanto ayudar a Lita en la cocina . Según Rei Fué todo una aventura le encantó ir sentada en un aleta del avión aunque cada tanto sentía algo de miedo.A Amy no le costo mucho tomar el puesto de azafata por lo que la paso muy bien. Y la más loca no puede decir lo mismo ya que la maleta era algo estrecha y todos se olvidaron de ella ... Su apariencia era como la de Alex el león , cuando tenía hambre , se sentía fatal ...

Luego de que la azafata , haya dicho el típico "Hemos llegado al aeropuerto internacional de Ezeisa en minutos aterrizaremos por favor aseguren sus cinturones..." . El avión aterrizó sin ningún inconveniente , los pasajeros descendieron y les entregaron sus pertenencias.

Todos nuestros personajes también lo hicieron de manera muy normal , menos una rubia escandalosa que moría por ir al baño . De bien le abrieron salió corriendo pregunto por el baño con las piernas cruzadas y no dudo en ir . imagínense poco más de 15 horas sin ir a un baño . Ahhh pudo decir la diosa del amor.

Luego tomaron un micro que los llevaría directo a la terminal ferroautomotora de Mar del Plata . Después de aproximadamente 6 horas de viaje llegaron a su ansiado destino , Mar del Plata.

**Oo°oOo°****oO**

Habíamos llegaron al fin , después de un hermoso día de viaje llegamos a destino . No sabía muy bien donde estaba ya que Darien insistió en que fuera una sorpresa. Darien se porto muy lindo conmigo durante el viaje . El no suele ser así , bueno solo lo es cuando las circunstancias nos lo permiten . Muy pocas veces podía estar a solas con mi príncipe , nos separan siempre muchas cosas, antes las batallas como sailor scouts , ahora el trabajo y los estudios eran pocas las veces que nos veíamos por lo que este tiempo a solas con Mi Darien lo voy a aprovechar al máximo.

El lugar a donde llegamos , la terminal , era algo espaciosa y estaba iluminada solo por la luz solar , había algunos pequeños negocios de venta de ropa , calzados , cafés etc. Darien me había ofrecido tomar algo pero yo estaba muy extrezada por lo que preferí ir directo al hotel . Tomados de la mano salimos al exterior , a lo que parecía la plaza de entrada, había algunos arboles y el cespe estaba muy bien cuidado . Había una gran distancia asta la calle , que parecía ser un parada de taxis , tomamos uno y Darien pidió al chófer que lo llevase a una casa de cambio , fuimos asta la casa , Mi príncipe cambio el dinero que traía por plata argentina... Me miro y suspiro aliviado.

– Y bien princesa te gusto el viaje? – pregunto feliz mi chico

– O sí Darien fue emocionante , la verdad me encanto muchas gracias por todo Dr Chiba – Y si que lo había disfrutado en brazos de su futuro doctor.

– Pues esa era la idea! Princesa . Y ahora que ya estamos aquí nos vamos a divertir aun más! – wuau mi prometido planeaba algo ... Sonreí por ello . Todo lo que sale de su cabesita me gusta.

– A donde íbamos señor! – pregunto el chófer.

– A ver . – Darien miro su agenda y respondió – Al hotel "Costa Galana" puede ser .

– Si como no! – así el chófer emprendió el camino hacía lo que sería mi descanso.

La joven pareja llegó a su destino un hermoso y lujoso hotel 5 estrellas con vista al mar, pagó al chofer y entraron al enorme hotel. En recepción la chica le señalo donde estaba la Suite doble , habitación con dos dormitorios y una sala en común , que hacía meses Darien había reservado. Sin esperar más subieron al ascensor para ir a su habitación.

Darien había pedido una habitación con dos dormitorios , porque le asustaba la ida de dormir con su princesa. Serena no era precisamente ya una niña y Darien temía que eso hiciera que su tan eficaz autocontrol de desplomara y tenía una promesa por cumplir.

Mientras tanto en el porche de entrada al edificio unos jóvenes se encontraban charlando muy amenamente sobre su viaje.

– Y Mina viajaste bien? – pregunta irónicamente y a carcajadas Rei

– cállate Rei no te burles que fue horrible! ustedes porque se llevaron la mejor parte! – estaba indignada

– Eh si Mina tiene razón , a nosotros casi nos descubren , cuando Dar paso por el pasillo del avión nos miro con una cara ... Además fue humillante .– contó el rubio

– Nosotras en la cocina nos la pasamos re bien verdad Rini?

Rini no contestaba , estaba sumida en sus pensamientos , el viaje le encanto pero que le dirá su padre?

– Probecita debe estar cansada es mejor que nos vallamos a la habitación! – sugirió la peliazul

Así los chicos hablando pavadas , se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la habitación de Sere y Darien solo se respiraba amor . Los príncipes estaban muy cariñosos . Darien había preparado una rica merienda-cena y Serena se ofreció a lavar los platos.

– Cuidado amor no vallas a romper nada

– Tranquilo Dar , ya eh echo esto miles de veces

Darien estaba parado en pequeño living-comedor que tenía la habitación . Serena ya había llegado a la cocina y los platos estaban sanos y salvos . Les puso detergente y cuando estaba dispuesta a abrir la canilla , la perilla de abrir salió disparada por la presión del agua y pegó en un sarten que colgaba de la alacena. Como producto de ello el sartén calló en la cabeza de la rubia . Los ojos le empezaron a dar vueltas ...

– Yo no hice nada – dijó risueña Serena y callo desmallada

Al oír todos eso ruidos , Darien fue a la cocina , el agua salía a borbotones pero eso no le preuco , después de preocuparía por ello ahora importaba la salud de su Cabeza de Chorlito.

– Serena despierta por favor despierta – decía un preocupado al ver que la chica no respondía . Serena había reaccionado pero quería preocupar un poco al futuro Rey – Tendré que llamar a la administración para que venga un doctor

– No va a ser necesario , ya estoy bien!

– Gracias al cielo! Chiquita traviesa– sonrió

Darien y Sere estaban empapados al igual que toda la cocina . Ya pasado el problema de Sere , Darien se preocupo por la canilla y de igual forma llamó a administración , les contó su problema y dijeron que mandarían a un plomero ... después de un rato , el plomero ya había revisado todo y dijo

– Me temo decirles que esto es problema de el hotel y no de ustedes , uno de los caños esta tapado y por eso hizo semejante presión , llevará al menos dos días repararlo.

– Y ahora que aremos? – preguntó preocupado Darien

–Ustedes son pareja verdad– Darien pasó el brazo por la espalda de Sere y ambos asintieron – En ese caso lo único que nos queda disponible , es una abitacíon con dormitorio para dos que dejaron unos artistas! Que dicen? – Darien miró a Serena que le dio el sí

– Por nosotros no hay problema!

diciendo esto , el conserje les mostró donde estaría su nueva habitación la cual era muy lujosa, y la pareja se mudo a esa habitación.

Serena pese a que era muy temprano había ido a acostarse porque estaba mu cansada. Darien se baño se puso el pijama y decidió hacerle compañía a su princesa . Ella aún no se había dormido por lo que se dio vuelta quedando frente a su futuro espeso , le sonrió. Se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa, su pelo alborotado , los ojitos entrecerrados . A Darien le dio ganas de besarla y eso hizo . Al principio solo fue un tierno beso de buenas noche , pero Serena se encargo de profundizarlo agarrándose de la cabella del moreno.

Se separaron por falta de aire , y se volvieron a sumir en un apasionado beso. Darien por debajo del pijama empezó a acariciar la piel desnuda de la rubia . Su cuerpo respondía al de ella con ese sube roce , Darien sintió que se moría por arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya ahí nomas , pero luego recordó su promesa , que su princesa era virgen , su famoso autocontrol y un monto de cosa más por lo que prefirió separse . A Serena nada le gustaba la idea por lo que se subió arriba de su príncipe , sin saber que jugaba con fuego , mientras iniciaba un nuevo beso empezó a acariciar con manos temblorosa el fuerte pecho de su amado y le desprendió la camisa , la erección de Darien se notaba a kilómetros. Darien cegado por el deseo invirtió la posición dejando debajo de él a Serena . comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja y bajo dando pequeños besos por el cuello de la rubia , al toparse con la musculosa pijama de la rubia , se la arranco de manera salvaje haciendo chillar a la rubia . Como recompensa empezó a besar más abajo llegando a sus pechos . iba a arrancarle también el sostén cuando escucho un ruido que lo volvió en sí!

* * *

Que habra sido ese ruido? Uuu asta aca el 5 to cap iba a ser mucho más largo por lo que preferí cortarlo a la mitad espero que les haya gustado! Agradesco a Conyta Bombon que me dio la idea de la habitación doble y que se rompiera la tubería para cambiarle la habitación . Garcias de verdad genía!... Y bueno ya saben ustedes pueden hacer como ella y sugerirme , darme ideas y criticar si hay algo que no les gusta , yo no me ofendo ... Como siempre dejen por favor su review que me son de gran inspiración , para continuar! Nos leemos en el proximo capitulos y gracias a todos y todas por leerme GRACIAS!

**_Nai_**


	6. Que hacen acá?

**VACACIONES**** EN** _**"LA**___ _**FELIZ"**___

**Que** **hacen** **aca?**

.

.

- Que pasa amor ... porque te detienes?

- Esto está mal ... princesa! . - le da un tierno beso en la cabeza - Sabes muy bien que tengo que cumplir con una promesa .

- Al diablo la promesa Darien te necesito! . - Darien le iba a responder pero se vuelve a escuchar un ruido seguido de murmullos.

Los ruidos se debían a que los chicos habían sido convencidos por Andrew y Lita de decirle la verdad a sus príncipes . Entonces como los andaban espiando vieron que se habían cambiado de habitación , y estaban dispuestos a contarles la verdad . Cuando llegaron notaron que la puerta estaba sin traba y decidieron darles un buen susto , ya que creían que estaban cenando o viendo películas . Pero cuando entraron notaron que todo estaba en oscuridad y silencio , sólo se escuchaba algún que otro gemido . Se empezaron a imaginar cosas y la curiosidad les pico ...

Aprovecharon que la puerta del dormitorio estaba entre abierta ,y se pusieron a espiar . Lita cargo a Mina en sus hombros para que pudiera ver bien .

- Esto no es una película es mejor que les demos privacidad !- susurraba Amy pero nadie le hacia el más mínimo caso!

-Amy no seas tan aburrida sólo se están besando ... Además mi hermano me contó que le había echo una promesa a suegro y no pasará nada - Andrew confiaba en Darien

- Callensen que no dejan escuchar! - decía Rei como sí de una película se tratase

- Creo que confias demasiado en ese tío Drew ... - dijo Nicolás con una gran sonrisa al ver como Darien salvajemente le arrancaba a la rubia el pijama .

- No es demasiado para mi inocente cabecita me quiero bajar ! - Chillo Mina al ver las intenciones del pelinegro

Lita no la escucho y Mina se desespero , giró la cabeza para no ver y se desestavilizo , se empezó a resbalar y de la desesperación se colgó del pelo de Lita ,pero no evito que Mina callera sentada provocando un gran sonido ... Cosa que hizo que Darien se detubiera. Lita que al ser tironeada del cabello emitió un gritito y también casi se cae haciendo caer junto con ella a Andrew ...Para esto Darien y Serena saltaron de la cama para ponerse rápidamente sus pijama .Amy que estaba entreniendo a Rini para que no mirará la agarró del brazo y se la llevó a la sala de estar..

Darien camino descalzo por el Dormitorio muy suavemente para que sí eran ladrones no lo escuchasen. Serena lo siguió un poco asustada , y se transformó por sí las dudas en eterna sailor Moon y Darien al ver a su novia , sacó una rosa transformandose el también en Tuxedo Mask... Oyeron que los ruidos venían por detrás de la puerta , así que Darien apuntó con una rosa y Serena abrió bruscamente la puerta Darien lanzó una rosa y iba a lanzar otras pero la luz se prendió ...

- No hermanito no lo hagas que somos nosotros! - fue lo único que atino a decir Andrew , que había entrado en estado de shock ... Serena era Sailor Moon y Darien era Tuxedo Mask ?

La cara de Darien no se podía ver por el antifaz , Pero se le notaba un deje de sorpresa y Serena bueno ella no sabía que hacer ... Que diablos hacían ellos acá . Y sí lo estaban espiando abran visto quienes en verdad eran ...

- Me pueden explicar que demonios hacen acá! - grito Darien lo más amable que la situación se lo permitía

- Bueno etto ... yo .. nosotros ... ellos... le dije ... pero ... Mina ... y ...- Hablaba entrecortado Rei la única que se encontraba parada.

A Serena se le empezaron a pasar por la mente , las imágenes de hace un momento de que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor ... Ellos los abran visto ... uuu ... por la cara que tiene Mina seguro que sí ... la cara de la rubia empezó a hervir y Lita sonrio de lado al suponer que podía estar pensando la rubia ...

- Desde cuando están espiando! - pregunto sailor Moon y al ver la cara de las chicas se reto internamente por haber formulado la pregunta ... y se escondió en el pecho de su amado .

- Serena tonta - dijo Rini que salía de la sala de estar de la mano de Amy - Te comiste todos los chocolates!

Serena al escuchar esa voz se despega de Darien y fue corriendo a abrazar a Rini !

- Sabes Rini parece que no me conoces ni mi ni a tú padre ... Tuxedo Mask es quién se comió los chocolates - sonriò y le dijo al oído - Que gusto volver a verte .

Darien aprovechó la situación y que todos miraban para ahí ... Y se escabullo en el baño ... se destranformo y se metió a la ducha para darse un refrsescante baño con agua fría ... Está era la unicaforma de decirle a su cuerpo que ya no habría "noche" .

En el siglo XXX un guapísimo Rey , reía a carcajadas al ver por su gran computador la escena .. " Ya tendrás miles de oportunidades Dari! " pensaba en eso entra a su alcoba un lindo chico de cabellos color plata .

-Su majestad me mando a llamar ?

* * *

Uuu ya todo salió a luz pronto se sabrá aunque es demasiado tarde el porque de que Rini vino a está época ... jejej ... y Bueno les gusto? perdón por el retraso y gracias a todos por leerme y por sus review ... como siempre digo son mi oxígeno !

Conyta Bombon / Alex Aome Moon /inmamiranda1 / Pablo / Yesqui2000/ martavivi / naiara1254 / Usako-Chiba-T/ Erika Serena Tsukino / marsromina

La verdad gracias a todos ... mil gracias sigan dejando sus review ... estensen bien! saludos , besos y abrazo nos leemos!

**_Nai_**


	7. La culpa es de Mina

**VACACIONES** **EN** _**"**__**LA**___ **_FELIZ"_******

**La** **culpa** **es** **de** **Mina**

.

.

.

Dios que hacían ellos acá ? Habían estado espiando ! Acá en nuestras vacaciones y encima Drew y Nicolas sabían que yo era Sailor Moon y Darien Tuxido Mask ... Esto no se va a quedar así me darán una buena explicación !

- Me pueden explicar que diablos hacen acá? - les dije muy enfadada

- Yo no tengo nada que ver - me dijo Rini con una sonrisa llena de chocolate que por cierto el futuro Rey había escondido y ella encontró - La culpa es de Mina! - me lo suponía , la mire a ella y se escondió tras Amy

- etto ... Yo ... No ... Tú ... - Decía muy nerviosa mi rubia amiga

- Eso puede esperar miren como está Nicolas ... - dijo Reí mientras me señalaba al nombrado

Pobre Nicolas como había quedado tenía la rosa clavada en su frente y su ojos le daban vueltas como dos espirales . El había pagado el castigo por todos lo demás y seguramente es el más inocente ...

Vi a Mina escaparse de puntitas de pie... y tratar de abrir el picaporte lo más suave posible ... jajajja... aproveché hagallas como Sailor Moon y en un hábil movimiento estuve frente a ella..

- No señorita usted no va a ningún lados , todos me deben una buena explicación , no pensabas escaparte de la gran princesa de la luna verdad? - Mina trago en seco.

- Eso nos deben una gran explicación! - escuche que dijo un voz muy varonil . Alce la vista y era mi que había salido de ¿Bañarse? ... Que no sabía bañado hace un rato . Hombres quién los entiende!

- Ay estas igual a mi pepito - dijo asombrado Rini - Darien lo siento tanto intenté evitarlo pero Mina no me lo permitió! - trató de excusarse la pequeña , no tan pequeña - como dije antes la culpa es de Mina!

- Tranquila Rini no te voy a retar , no ahora por lo menos quizá en el futuro sí lo haga! - este último lo dijo bromeando para darle tranquilidad a nuestra futura hija. - Y bien Mina? Chicos?

Es señor silencio se hizo presente en la pequeña sala , nadie decía nada. Nicolás miraba a Rei y a Darien no sabía que hacer. Andrew estaba que se moría, el también necesitaba una explicación de su mejor amigo eso se le notaba. Mi querida Amy tenía una cara de preocupación mientras que me miraba a mi y de reojo miraba a Mina y se mordia el labio inferior. Lita y Reí no tenían cara de estar pensando cosas perversas y Mina miraba con una cara de reproche a Mi hija y luego miraba a Darien que contenía la risa.

Mina dio tres pasos al frente e inconscientemente se hizo un círculo alrededor de ella. Mi rubia amiga empezó nerviosa a jugar con sus dedos . Dio suspiro y largó una volcanada de aire . Todos estábamos mirándola expentante. Camino asta la mesa tomo una botella de agua mineral que había volcó un poco en vaso y volvió con el mismo en la mano , bebió. Alzó la cabeza mirandonos a mi y a Darien y abrió la boca . Al fin iba a hablar. No! Bajo la cabeza y dijo algo en susurro que yo juraria que fue una maldición...

- HABLA DE UNA VEZ MINA - gritó Reí muy nerviosa mientras escondía su cara entre sus flequillos y era rodeada por un aura roja.

- Okey Okey , ya habló.- dio un suspiro - bueno la cosa fue así: un hermoso día yo iba caminando por las calles de Tokio , y me sentía algo extraña por lo que decidí ir a desvelarme una rato a ... - iba a continuar con su historia pero mi novio la interrumpió.

- Al grano Mina al tengo todo el día - ummmm que guapo se ve cuando enoja

- Bueno pero no te enojes! . Iba encontré a Rini y me dijo que la habían mandado a decirme algo. Le dije que vallamos al Crow Center así bebiamos algo y lo vi a ustedes hablando en un banco por lo que me dio curiosidad y los escuche . Convencí a las chicas para que nosotras también vengamos y aquí estamos alguna otra pregunta?

- Que hacían espiandonos? - dije yo enfadada

- Bueno veraz Sere! - como hombre que era tomo la palabra Andrew - cuando llegamos al hotel yo , Amy y Lita los convencidos de contarles la verdad y vinimos. Íbamos a tocar pero estaba sin lleves y quisimos darles una sorpresa . Cuando entramos todo estaba oscuro y sentimos ruido desde la piesa y bueno ... ustedes ... ya saben ... Estaban ... Y ... - estaba nervioso y un poco ruborizado . Y dio un vistazo a donde estaba Rini.

- Entendemos Drew seguí ... - fueron las palabras de mi Darien

- sí. Nos quedamos espiando asta que a Mina le pico la conciencia e hizo un escándalo ustedes escucharon y se transformaron! Cosa que me dejó en estado de shock! Ustedes son los famosos Sailor Moon y Tuxido Mask . - acentimos - entonces ustedes deben ser...

- El equipo de las Sailors Scaouts - Agregó Mina con el brazo levantado y el dedo índice en alto

Luego de eso Nicolas y sobre todo Drew nos sometieron a un interrogatorio completo. Eso no impidió que nosotros los futuras reyes y soberanos de Tokio de Cristal le dieramos un buen sermón a nuestras Sailors y además lo retamos un poquito cosa que no lo vuelvan a hacer .

Yo estaba contenta con la llegada de Rini y por ver a las chicas , pero también estaba un poco desilucionada había logrado romper el autocontrol de mi futuro esposo y tuvieron que venir ellos , no es que sea una masoquista ni nada por el estilo , pero tenía ganas de conocer los placeres carnales. Lo poco que habíamos logrado hacer me dejó encantada. Se sentía tan bien las manos de mi príncipe sobre mi cuerpo , sentir sus labios recorrerme , poder tocar ese hermoso y erótico cuerpo de adonis que tiene me había vuelto loca ... Me pregunto cuando está niña empezó a pensar en esas cosas? Bueno creo que para una chica de 18 años es normal no? Además mi príncipe es de carne y hueso pienso que el debe querer lo mismo que yo . Bueno al menos eso espero...

Nos quedamos hablando un rato con los chicos ... No reímos un montón por la forma en que viajaron ... Mina cada tanto decía alguna de sus locuras y Reí y yo peleabamos... Mi Rini no Dejaba de repetir la culpa es de Mina , ya que temía que su padre la retara por no haber cumplido con su encomienda: evitar que las chicas arruinen el viaje. Ese Rey tiene que aprender que no se puede cambiar el pasado así por sí...

Hace un rato que se fueron y mi prncipe dormía placidamente. Yo no había aún conciliado el sueño... Había descubierto que está ciudad tiene playas y no veía la hora de ir! Que bueno que traje la malla!

De repente toda la pieza se ilumina y no por la luz solar , sino por un resplandor sobrenatural...

* * *

...

* * *

Y que les pareció . Rini por fin dijo el motivo de su venida pero que habrá sido esa luz sobrenatural ? Ummmm ya lo veremos jajajja ... Bueno perdón por la tardanza , se que prometi actualizar día por medio lo que pasa es que mi tablet se rompió y para los que no me conocen la conpu es sólo para mi hermanos pequeños por lo que este cap lo tuve que subir desde mi móvil y es algo complicado uuu ...

GRACIAS! la verdad gracias , muchas gracias por leerme por dejar sus hermosos review, por seguir a mi historia , por ponerla en favoritos y demás la verdad mil y un millón de gracias ... Perdón por no responder los review uno por uno! yo no suelo ser tan descortez pero es por lo mismo de que se me rompió la tablet!

inmamiranda1 / naiara1254 / yesqui2000 / Usako-Chiba-T / martavivi / Luna-P27 / Erika Serena Tsukino / isabel20 / tuxigirl27 / marsromina / Conyta Bombon / sandy / starvenus / Vere Canedo / Alex Aome Moon

Gracias a todos y todas! BIENVENIDOS a los nuevos lectores y espero que la conti también les guste! Ya saben críticas sugerencias , preguntas y demás me lo hacen saber ... Además para la quiera y tenga buena imaginación necesito SITUACIONES GRACIOSAS en la playa ... Nos leemos! Besitos y cuiden mucho!


	8. Vamos a la playa ?

**_*-*GRACIAS_****** _**por**___ **_sus_****** **_REVIEW!*-*_******

**Alex** **Aome** **Moon:** Gracias u me apenas Jajaj tampoco para tanto ! Me alegra que te gusten mis actualizaciones ... Y acá otro cap ... Jajaj Besitos

**tuxigirl27:** sí espero que pronto se arreglen las cosas y como viste ... Nada me detiene jejeje ... Que Dios te bendiga a ti también ... Besitos Chao

**isabel20:** Uu que bueno que te haya gustado ... Nos leemos! Chaito

**luzdeluna19:** bienvenida a mi pequeña locura ... me alegra que te haya gustado y muchos Besitos

**Usako-Chiba-T:** e aquí la conti ... ! jejeje y la luz pronto se sabrá ... Pero ya hay sospechas ... Jajaj... Besitos

**starvenus:** umm quién no? Jajaj y sí ese Darien es tan Sexy umm me vuelve loca ... Jajaj ... No se haveces lo cooperaran y otras veces no! Jajaj Gracias por los comentarios ... Besos

**inmamiranda1:** Como veraz no se hablara en este cap de la luz pero muy pronto sí! gracias por leerme ... Saludos!

**Luna-P27:** Claro quizá ponga tú idea en el próximo cap ... Está muy buena la idea ... Jajaj sí me reí un montón yo también cuando vi ese cap ... Jajaj... Jajaj... Gracias por el apoyo! Besitos

**martavivi:** Hola ... Gracias por siempre dejarme tan alentadores review ... Um la idea entendí muy bien ya que nose hablar portugués pero ... Quizá está es la idea : Que Sere y Darien viajen en un Yate juntos y que Rini trate de impedir que valían? si es así sería lo mismo un crucero? ( por el Anamora ! ) Besitos ..

**marsromina:** No! Muy pocos pueden con la loca ... Jajaj que bueno que te hayas reído! besitos ... Gracias por el review!

**Guest:** Que bueno que te hallas reído ... Y pronto se sabrá ... Ojalá te siga gustando la historia y la próxima sí no es mucho trabajo pon tú nombre o apodo a sí te reconozco... Besitos y gracias por el review!

GRACIAS , GRACIAS y GRACIAS! De verdad gracias por todos sus review sigan dejándonos! ... ( los que faltan abajo ) .

* * *

.

.

.

**VACACIONES EN** _**"LA**_ _**FELIZ"**_

**Vamos** a **la** **playa?**

.

.

.

La luz solar se filtra por los pedacitos de ventana que la cortina no cubre. En el dormitorio a media luz duerme una linda pareja ... Al joven príncipe le da un rayito de sol en la cara , empieza a removerse en la cama y nota a su izquierda un pequeño cuerpo ... Gira , abre los ojos y se encuentra con el ser más hermoso que haya visto , se veía como un ángel , Su pequeño ángel . A los costados de la tez blanca de la rubia caían unos hermosos mechonsitos dorados . Oh a sus ojos era la mujer perfecta .

Era la primera vez que compartía cama con su princesa , y la verdad le gusto mucho la idea de abrir los ojos y tener tan bella vista . Pero no sólo era un angelito inocente . Del último tiempo a está parte se había vuelto más atrevida , más perversa uhhh creo que juntarse tanto con Mina le estaba haciendo efecto a su dulce ángel ... Eso le gustaba los movimientos sexy que daba ... Con sólo recordarlo algo en su entrepierna pide atención "Darien cambia el rumbo de tus pensamientos " se decía a si mismo y parece que su falta de experiencia en la cama le estaba haciendo efecto...

" Dar en unos minutos vamos a bajar a desayunar y Rini quiere que vallan... ! "

Le llegó un mensaje de su amigo , entonces recordó que no estaban solos ... Y que ya deberían irse levantando .

- Princesa , amor ya es de día - canturreaba Darien

- 5 minutitos más mamá , - dijo Serena entre dormida mientras se movía

'con que crees que soy tú mamá mi princesa , Ummm veamos sí tú mami te hace esgto'

Con este pensamiento Darien se acercó al cuello se la rubia y le empezó a besar , Eran pequeños besos suaves y tiernos que iba depositando . El recorrido empezaba en el lobulo de su oreja y terminaba en el nacimiento de los hombros ... Oh esto le estaba provocando un gran calor en su entrepierna , pero no es nada que una ducha bien fría no pueda arreglar no?

- Pequeña no soy tú madre ... Despierta que los chicos nos esperan - susurro el futuro príncipe ... Mientras seguía con su lavor ...

- Oh Darien! - jadeo la rubia , este fue el primer sonido que su princesa había emitido . Oh había despertado con su nombre nombre en los labios! Siii!

- Sí princesa aquí me tienes! -contestó Darien mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa

- De que te burlas ... Arrogante! - Decía Sere con voz ronca

- No me burlo cabeza de chorlito ... Sólo sonrei por lo feliz que soy de tenerte a mi lado!

- Darien sabes algo? - el mismo negó con la cabeza - TE AMO!

- Yo a ti mi cielo ...

Con este dulce comentario Darien fue a tomar esa ducha que tanto necesitaba dejando a su Serena con una sonrisa De boba en su cara ... Oh sí! Que bien se sentía que te despierten a besos y más sí provienen de esa persona tan fría y calculadora a cual amas ... Será que el Darien frío y seco que ella conocía era sólo una máscara que ocultaba lo que su príncipe realmente era? ... Umm ahora que recuerda bien el Endimion del cual ella estaba tan enamorada se parece mucho a este nuevo Darien , bueno tal vez sea por que sea su reencarnación... Pero de ser así porque Darien se empeña o empeñaba tanto en ocultarlo ?

Con estas preguntas Serena se levanto y espero a que su prometido saliera de baño cuando lo hizo ella también se dio un baño y ambos ya cambiados y arreglados bajaron a desayunar y encontrarse con su futura hija y amigos

Al salir del ascensor y entrar en la espaciosa sala que funcionaba como café y restaurant , ambos jóvenes buscaron con la mirada a sus amigos y enseguida los encontraron! . Claro eran inconfundibles , las carcajadas de Mina por poco se escuchaba en todo el hotel. Reí lanzaba maldiciones lo bastante alto como para que la gente girara a mirarla. Amy se destacaba por la cara de tomate que tenía . Nicolás pobre lo compadesco tenía una cara de perro regañado . Rinni comía algo extraño con unas ganas , en vez de parecer una señorita parecía una niña de tres años. Y Lita y Drew brillaban por su tranquilidad ... Que diablos había ocurrido?

- Hola valla forma de comenzar el día ! - río Serena al ver y comprender la situación

- Serena tonta no es gracioso es mi vestido favorito el que está en juego! No uno de tus pillamas de conejitos! - grito Rei indignada

- Oh Serena hubieses visto la cara del mesero mientras caía! - balbuceo Mina entre carcajadas.

- Oh y porque se cayó? - pregunto en tono de burla Darien al ver a Rei llena de crema y café

- Por este estúpido bueno para nada! - ladrò la pelinegra mientras señalaba al pobre de Nick.

- El mesero se quiso pasar de listo con Rei ... Cosa que despertó celos en Nick y el le hablo un tanto alto por lo que el jovencito se sobresalto tropezo con el mantel y dio por resultado eso! - Explicó Drew en tono de burla mientras Nícolas se sonrojaba .

- Un tanto alto ... U vieras el bozarron que pegó! - agregó Lita ...

Así estuvieron hablando un largo rato la situación estaba igual o peor de cuando llegaron lo único que cambio es que en vez de sólo Rini comer esa cosa rara también estaba comiendo sin frenos Serena ... Darien sonreía mientras bebía su café. En un momento sin querer Serena en una de las tantas caricias que le estaba dando a Darien por debajo de la mesa , le tocó su parte íntima uuuu ...

- ¡Mierda! - espeto Darien mientras escupia su café

Todos le quedaron mirando sorprendidos era la primera vez que escuchaban decir a DARIEN sí a DARIEN CHIBA una de esas palabrotas uuuu , Serena ya estaba en shock por haber echo lo que hizo sin querer ... Fue sólo un roce y encima la reacción de Darien la dejó perpleja! Tanto le molesto ello ?

- Amigo estas bien ? - preguntaba Andrew al ver que Darien continuaba atorado ...

- Sí es sólo que se me fue el café por la nariz ... Nada más! - dijo mientras miraba con con cara de enfado a Serena , se le acerco a su oído y le susurro - No vuelvas a hacer eso! Juegas con fuego mi vida!

- Es que fue sin querer ... En fin olvidalo sí? - si claro como sí fuera así se fácil - Quiero más de esto! - dijo con ojitos de estrellitas mientras señalaba lo que Rini y ella comían

- Se llaman pastelitos ... Cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir Serena tonta - dijo la pequeña

Y así empezaron una de sus típicas discusiones ... En la cual Darien tuvo que interceder ...

Los chicos hablando coincidieron que todos tenían muchas ganas de ir a la playa ..Así que como nadia sugirió lo contrario se prepararon hicieron cada uno un pequeño bolso para llevar un toallon el protector solar y otras cosas típicas de la playa ... Cogieron dos taxis ya que eran muchos y le pidieron al chofer que los llevase a una buena playa sin muchas olas ya que no tenían mucha experiencia en la misma ... El chofer los llevó a una hermosa playa que quedaba a una escasa distancia a la cual llamó playa Verese uno de los balnearios más concurridos de la ciudad de Mar del Plata .

Cuando tocaron la arena las chicas emocionadas se fueron adelante para buscar un lindo lugar para instalarse ... La playa estaba repleta por lo que estuvieron bastante tiempo buscando un lugar adecuado ... Los chicos que iban detrás cada tanto daban una mirada a al las chicas que se encontraban en la playa alguna que otra les coqueteaba pero ellos no le daban bola ya que tenían ojos nada mas que para sus chicas ... Todos iban vestidos ni las mujeres ni los varones se habían sacado aún la ropa ...

Justo en ese momento Serena y Rini encuentran un lugar muy lindo y se instalan ... Mina que había traído una sombrilla la encaja en la arena ... Y todas comienzan a sacarse los vestidos platero que llevaban :

Mina tenía debajo un hermoso bikini naranja a flores algo colorinche que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ...

Reí había optado también por un bikini sólo que el sostén estaba como enroscado y no tenía tiras , era rojo y le acentaba muy bien

Lita era la que estaba más atrevida con un bikini verde musgo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación ...

Amy había optado por una malla enterisa en color azul , cosa que resaltaba sus blancas y largas piernas, con la parte de arriba celeste .

Rini también llevaba una enterisa rosa un tanto infantil para su edad

Y Serena había optado por llevar la parte de arriba de un bikini violeta oscuro que resaltaba sus atributos blancos como la nieve y un shorsito de jeans bien agustado que le acentaba de muerte.

Los chicos al mirarlas se quedaron estupefactos , E hicieron lo mismo quitándose ellos la parte de arriba ya sea remera , chamba o camisa ... Uuuu Esos torsos trabajados dejaron a las mujeres de alrededor con la boca abierta y babeando , Serena notó esto y se colgó del brazo de Darien marcando territorio , le dio una sonrisa autosuficiente como diciendo " este chulito es mío" la chicas hicieron algo parecido pero no tan obvio ya que no tenían nada formal con sus acompañantes ... Así se dirigieron al mar ...!

El agua estaba tibia y calma esto no quiere decir que cada tanto no venga una olita que los sacudia ... Amy les dio clases de nado rápidas y express a todos , pero Serena no sincronizar el movimiento de las piernas con los brazos por lo que siempre estaba en el mismo lugar y dos o tres veces se tuvo que colgar de la malla de Darien para que una ola no la arrastra la verdad que nadando era pésima por lo que prefirio ir a tomar sol... Y Darien la acompañó dejando a Rini en manos de las chicas ... Ambos se relajaron y se queda . ron dormidos en la arena , estaban muy cansados de "nadar" uuuu ...mientras todos lo demás se divertían la tardecita llegó y Mina los despertó de un grito

- SERENA , DARIEN .Rini desapareció! ...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nai_** _**Dice:**_

Holis! Umm hace mucho que no usaba el _Nai_ _Dice:_ ehh jajaja es que estoy feliz ... Uuuu muy feliz bueno le gusto el cap ? Que habrá pasado con Rini ? Uuuu .. Les cuento que el cap lo subí de vuelta desde el celu ...:( mi tablet aún no está reparada pero al mal tiempo buena cara no? Jajaja como estoy tan feliz decidí responder a sus hermosos y animales review

**Vere** **Canedo:** quién no Jajaja , pronto capaz haya venganza contra esa Mina eh uuuu ... Gracias por el review .. Besitos

**yesqui2000:** uuuu sí pronto habrá más castigos eh para Mina ... Jajaja... Y viste Sere se quedó Dormida cuando se quiera levantar ... Ooooo .. Besitos!

**Erika** **Serena** **Tsukino:** primero Hola amiguis! lo del bañador es algo gracioso para el pobre de Darien ... Y Sere se quedó dormida tal y como voz pediste pronto tendrá las consecuencias eh! Lo celos de padre pronto se harán presente ... Los otros aún no! Jajaja mil gracias por las sugerencias y pronto las iré incluyendo ... Saludis!

**naiara1254:** me alegra que te haya gustado el cap . Gracias por tú idea y pronto la utulisare gracias! Pronto Mina tendrá castigo Jajaja. Abrazos y besos. Bye


	9. ¡Pilla Rini!

**VACACIONES** **EN** _**"LA**___ _**FELIZ"**___

**¡Pilla** **Rini!**

.

.

.

Sentía una leve brisa azotar contra mi torso desnudo , Y la verdad me estaba haciendo bien! Haber soportado toda la tarde ese insoportable calor me había dejado mal ... Pero bueno toda sea por mi princesa . Anoche la vi que estaba algo preocupada , no quice preguntarle porque pero noté que no estaba durmiendo , cada vez que despertaba por alguna razón podía ver sus hermosos orbes azul claro mirando hacia la ventana ... Y no la culpo capaz que todo esto del viaje y demás le había quitado el sueño ... Pero lo bueno es que ahora está reponiendose. Está durmiendo acá tirada en la arena y yo estoy velando por su sueño ... La verdad que podría dormir también pero mirarla es algo aún mejor ... Escucho un grito , escandaloso.

— SERENA , DARIEN. Rini desapareció! — Grito Mina muy agitada y Sere comenzó a removerse .

— Que pasó? — dijo abriendo los ojos con pesadez

— ¡Mina no estamos para tus juegos! — Le dije muy serio ... No iba a caer devuelta en su trampa ...

— Darien! No estoy bromeando ... La pequeña desapareció! — lo último me lo dijo entre sollozos , o es buena actriz o es la verdad ...

— No se hable más . Vamos a rescatar a Rini ! — Habló mi rubia mientras se apollaba en sus codos para levantarse . Le oí decir unas cuantas maldiciones y se dejó caer rendida

— Te ayudó ? — Le dije extendiendole una mano . Al ver que ella no me la tomo me acerque y le iba a agarrar de un brazo cuando ...

— Ni de coña te atrevas a tocarme Darien. — la mire con cara de W.T.F que le hice? — Ve ve con Mina yo los alcanzó luego — Vi en su cara una mueca de dolor

— Pero ... — me miro con cara recriminadora , y recordé a Rini debo ir — Sí Serena ...Pero alcanzamos rápido ...

Diciendo eso me puse la remera y corrí tras Mina , lo más rápido de lo que la arena me lo permitió la gente nos miraba raro , pero eso es lo que menos importa sí Rini está en problemas . Cuando llegamos al lugar en que la vieron por última vez ví lo lejos que los demás ya la estaban buscando y me uni a la búsqueda un poco preocupado por haber dejado a Serena sola ... Bueno después de todo ella es Sailor Moon y no se registraron enemigos por lo que no le puede pasar nada malo o sí ? ... La respuesta es sí! Algunos de esos tipejos que se la comían con la mirada le pueden hacer daño , ahora que bajé la guardia, no puedo dejarla sola iré por ella! No me puedo arriesgar a perder a Serena también ...

En la carrera ,hacia el lugar donde quedó Serena , vi en una cordillera algo que me llamó la atención : unos pelos rosas reboloteados por la brisa ... O seguramente es Rini .. Me acerque sigiloso para que no notase mi presencia ya que la vi hablando con un chico . Rini hablando con un chico ? Esto tengo que verlo ... No se porque pero me hizo ervir la sangre con sólo pensar en las intenciones del muchachito . Creo que en este momento entiendo a la perfección a mi suegro . Siento una extraña necesidad de decirle a ese que yo soy su padre ... Pero simplemente no puedo. Dos razones : La cara de Rini y mi edad , me creera y todo que soy su padre ...

**Pov** **Serena**

Que Rini desapareció ? O no mi pequeña hija , que le abra sucedido ? Estará bien ... Ahh sí tan sólo pudiera moverme , pero no puedo! Shit y más Shit , siento que me duele cada centímetro de mi piel , no puedo flexionar mi cuerpo por que me arde ... Auch ... Y todo por ser una cabeza de chorlito , Darien me dijo "ponete protector solar Serena , se lo que te estoy diciendo " de sólo acordarme me dan ganas de gritarle arrogante . Ay y lo que más duele es que tenía a razón . Ahora estoy postrada en la arena como una abuelita , Keh ni una abuelita estaría así mejor dicho estoy como un cadáver . Me siento impotente mi niña vaya a saber donde está pérdida y yo acá postrada ... Que le estarán haciendo? O Dios ayúdame ... Y como sí en verdad leyesen mis pensamientos de la nada dos chicas me observan detenidamente . Y no cualquier chicas sino ..

— Cabeza de bombon eres tú ? — al notar que no me movía me quitó las gafas

— Haruka , Michiru gracias al cielo que están aquí necesito ayuda! ...

Al principio se sorprendieron de encontrarme ahí tirada. Luego le conté lo que me sucedió y Mich me baño en una crema que usa ella nose para que , que hizo que la piel me ardiera aún más , pero luego me alivio un poco el dolor.

Cuando les conté lo que pasó con la pequeña dama , Haruka se enfado un poco con nosotros por dejarla a cargo de las scaouts. Pero más se enfado con Darien por dejarme en traje de baño ahí sola ... Así que dijeron que ellas también ayudarian a buscarla .

A mi me obligaron a correr toda encremada por plena playa y yo estaba que moría de la vergüenza . Imagínense a una chica en traje de baño corriendo en vuelta en crema oh creo que Michiru es algo exagerada... Mientras buscábamos a Rini vi a mi novio agachado entre las piedras se la cordillera así que no melo pensé dos veces desvie mi camino y en milésimas de segundo estuve agachada al lado de él , que parece que ni noto mi presencia ...

— Que estamos espiando ! — le pregunté de repente y con una naturalidad

— Serena — me dijo mientras caía de espaldas contra una roca — Déjame de asustarme quieres?

— Ay amor no fue mi intención asustarte , dije que te alcanzaría y así lo hice! Que es lo que espiamos repito mi pregunta ? — internamente no paraba de reírme ..

— Eso — me dijo secamente señalando hacia donde estaba una chica pelirosa que yo muy bien conocía .

Ay estaba la muy pilla nosotros creyendola pérdida en la mano de sus secuestradores , llorando y ella estaba ahí roja como un tomate frente a un chico ... Pase mi mirada para observar al joven que le acompañaba y le vi cara de conocido . Esperen Esperen ese es ...

¿ Helios ?

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento y ver mejor pero la imagen del joven seguía ahí , Frente a mi estaba el peliplateado que nos salvo tantas veces la vida ... Acaso el es el famoso pegazo por el cual tanto lloro Rini ? Y sí es el que hace acá no había ya regresado a su mundo ? El mundo de los sueños ... Esto es imposible ..

Error. No lo es. No entiendo porque después de haber pasado por tantas cosas sobrenaturales me sigue sorprendido algo así . Como dicen la vida es una caja llena de sorpresas! ... Volviendo a ellos que hacen hablando tan íntimamente , ambos sonrojados , con la puesta del el sol frente a ellos ? O esto huele a amor... Miro a Darien y está empuniando las manos , tiene una expresión indesifrable como aquella vez , que según Lita y Mina , Rini estaba enamorada. O siento que esto ya lo vi antes sólo que una de las partes participantes no es un caballo con alas sino que un guapo joven .

Helios, sí es que es el , se le acerco peligrosamente a mi pequeña futura hija de 12 años , tanto que juraria que pueden sentir sus alientos , Veo que Rini por instinto cierra los ojos y Helios se le acerca a un más muy ruborizado y justo cuando iban a unir sus labios , Darien se interpone entre ellos dos?

.

.

.

•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•* •*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•* •*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*•*·. ·´¯`·. ·•*

**Nai** **dice:**

Hola! Chicas como están ? Yo acá visiandome comiendo palitos de la salva ummm son taaan ricos no? Mi mamá dice Naiara deja de comer eso que engoradaras!' Pero yo soy una niña en pleno desarrollo wuawuawua ... Uuu y a que biene esto a que me inspiraron los palitos de la selva ... Uuu no me creen verdad ?

En fin yendo a lo serio les gusto el cap , oh está corto lo se pero sí se fijan advertí que los cap iban a ser cortos uuu bueno estoy empezando a incluir sus ideas jejeje espero que les guste como está quedando y ya saben críticas , dudas , sugerencias etc. Me lo hacen saber sí? *-* gracias y más Gracias a todos y cada uno por sus review ...

naiara1254 / martavivi / Usako-Chiba-T / yesqui2000 / marsromina / Conyta Bombon / Vere Canedo / tuxigirl27 / Erika Serena Tsukino / isabel20 / melaNnie ( bienvenida ) / Alex Aome Moon

Gracias ! La verdad gracias a todos sus hermosos review que los leo detalladamente y perdón por no responderlo prometo que lo que siguen lo respondo por PM o por acá sí? ... Bueno me voy despidiendo ... Besitos Nos leemos

( Para los que también siguen a Yaten y Mina los invitó a leer mi nueva locura Sólo quiero ser yo )


	10. Perdóname , pequeña!

**Review** **_NO_** **PM**

**_marsromina:_** Sí amiga ese Darien le arruino la tarde ... Uuu... Mira en agradecimiento por tus obsequios yo te regaló para ti este cap! Espero te guste ... Besos

**_starvenus:_** Sí al fin noto como se siente el padre de Sere cuando el le arrebata a su "pequeña"! Y Darien fue desconsiderado , pero se arrrpentira ... Jeje ... Besitos Y gracias por el review!

**_Luna-P27:_** Hola amiga me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido ... Con esos par de chiflados Jajaja ... Palitos de la selva son caramelos que venden por aquí , muy ricos ! Te contesto por aquí porque no pude dejarte un PM ... Gracias por el review y espero te guste este nuevo capitulo .

.

.

**_Cap_** **_de_** _**Regalo**_ _**para**_ **_Marsromina_**

.

.:-'°`*`°'-:.,.:-'°`*`°'-:.,.:-'°`*`°'-:.,.:-'°`*`°'-:.,.:-'°`*`°'-:.,.:-'°`*`°'-:.

.

**VACACIONES** **EN** **_"LA_** _**FELIZ"**_

**Perdoname** , **pequeña!**

.

.

.

— Darien , ¿Como te atreves ? — Oí que me decía una voz , saliendo del escondite

— Serena , Darien . ¿Que hacen aquí ? — Nos dijo entre confundida y frustrada Rini .

— Que que hacemos aquí ! — le dije en tono de voz fuerte y sarcastico — Buscandote!

Rini se sorprendió por el tono que le hable y mire a Serena para buscar su apoyo , pero la muy traidora al que miraba con cara de enfado era a mi! acaso quiere que deje a mi pequeña en brazos , mejor dicho en labios , de un cualquiera? sí creo eso está muy di la vuelta para mirar al chico que estaba totalmente rojo ... Y le noté cara de conocido, Pero quién es?

— Y tú quién te crees para acercartele a MI Niña ? — no me respondía y estaba haciendo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta — CONTÉSTAME QUIÉN ERES? — se me estaba colmando la paciencia. Al fin abre la boca pero ...

— Parece que eres tú el Cabeza de Chorlito ahora cariño! — me dijo irónicamente Mi rubia — Veo que los celos de padre te han cegado y yo pensé que estabas en desacuerdo con Kenji , pero veo que son tal para cual! — en cada una de sus palabras se notaba su enfado — Este chico al cual gritaste así como así . Es Helios!

— Helios? — mire a los tres y acintieron. Oh podrá ser el príncipe de los sueños pero acá el que manda soy yo — Bueno " Helios " , me ahorro el discurso de presentarme y como el futuro padre de Rini exijo una explicación!

— El no te tiene que dar ninguna explicación Darien — me grito mi Rini ? — Primero que gracias a ti no pasó nada y segundo no eres nadie para controlarme ya no soy una niña y tú como bien dijiste aún no eres mi padre! Mi padre jamás actuó como un niño! — Esto último lo dijo más tranquila y con un deje de nostalgia

— Perdone la indiscreción de la pequña dama Señor Endimion! El culpable acá soy yo , además las cosas no son lo que parecen yo no iba a besar a su hija sólo le quería quitar la arena que tiene en sus cachetes... — gracias a mis dotes noté que sus palabras eran sinceras aunque eso no quita que el chico este ultra sonrojado.

Al principio me dolieron las palabras de Rini pero después me di cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Algo me poseyo yo siempre me prometi que cuando tuviera a mi pequeña le dejaría tener novio y más sí se tratase del pegaso al cual debo la vida de ella y de mi Serena . Ella se veía feliz y yo le arruine el momento! Soy un estúpido yo mi repentino ataque de celos! Ah hice el ridículo frente al joven Helios e hice que se enfadaran mis princesas!

— Espera Rini! — grito mi Sere , justo al momento que Rini pasó corriendo frente a nosotros con lágrimas en los ojos. Iba a alcanzarla pero Serena me detuvo — Es mejor que valla yo! — y tenía razón deje que ella la persiguiera

**Oo°oOo°****oO**

No puedo creerlo , no puedo creer lo que hizo Darien como pudo hacernos esto ¿como?. Bah yo me incluyó y los que más sufrieron fueron ellos: Rini y Helios. Estoy bastante decepcionada y enojada. Comprendo que quiera lo mejor para Rini y que crea es muy chica para novios y todo eso , pero se pasó al gritarle así a Helios. El fue muy bueno con nosotros y creo que hay otras formas, poco más y se avalansaba sobre el . La verdad lo desconocí , no actuó como el Darien que conozco . Encima pobre Rini , la compadesco tanto , hace poco que llegó y no eh tenido tiempo de hablar con ella. No se que hace Helios acá y que tiene que ver con ella , pero de algo estoy segura , entre ellos hay un clic especial y no se sí ya lo notaron , pero de que voy hacer algo al respecto de eso estoy segurísima...

Y acá estoy yo corriendo tras mi niña por una vereda de una calle desconocida , en traje de baño y sin plata ni celular . No se como voy a volver, ah eso es lo de menos , ahora lo importante es la salud sentimental de Rini. La vi pasar llorando y eso me preocupó no sí fueron las palabras de Darien o las de Helios . Pronto se lo preguntare sí la alcanzó por supuesto!

— Rini no corras tan rápido vas a perderte además , no pienso reganarte quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaré . Me contaras lo que te sucede?

Le grite , pero no por enfado sino porque ella me aventajaba unos metros y quería que me escuchara ella pareció pensarselo ya que detuvo el pasó . Cuando la alcance, entre lágrimas ella me dio una leve sonrisa , me señaló que nos sentáramos en uno de los tantos bancos que hay en las veredas que rodean las costas y así lo hicimos . Le abrace por detrás y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Le sonreí para darle seguridad y me correspondió el gesto.

— Sabes Rini , yo no soy buena dando consejos y esas cosas pero sí tú me cuentas que es lo que te sucede , te voy a dar mi apoyo , No seré taaan buena en estas cosas como tú madre . Pero quizá pueda ayudarte ... Sí es por lo de Darien dime que yo le daré su merecido!

— No es por eso Serena. — me dijo triste , apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se echo a llorar aún más fuerte , yo la acariciaba . — Sabes ... Hace cuatro meses mi padre envió a llamar a Helios , el dijo que ya era demasiado grande para andar metido en lo sueños de los niños y que era hora que tuviera una vida normal como las sailors. Dejó a Peruru un niño muy bonito en su lugar... Helios se resistio objetando que el se sentía muy bien trabajando para mi padre , así que el le asignó un nuevo trabajo -Que cuide de mi , cuando ellos estuvieren ocupados- ... — dio un gran suspiro

— Si no puedes continuar pequeña no lo hagas sí?

— Claro que puedo continuar tonta! — las dos sonreimos y una sensación cálida se apoderò de mi corazón — Se siente como mi mamá... — yo enarque una ceja — olvidalo estaba pensando en voz alta ... Bueno te sigo contando después de eso , El y yo empezamos a pasar cada vez ma tiempo juntos , y esos sentimientos que se habían enterrado en mi corazón , resurgieron. Sigo enamorada de el Serena , y lo peor es que el no me corresponde! — se volvió a sumir en las lágrimas.

— Pero Rini porque dices eso, estoy segura que el siente lo mismo por ti eres una niña muy bonita...

— Serena es que no entiendes nada? el me ilusiona finge que va a besarme ... y luego pone cualquier excusa para decir que sólo fue coincidencia. Se burla de mi Serena... el no me ama ...

— Rini yo estoy segura que el sí siente algo por ti ! capaz que no es muy expresivo y lo cuesta aceptarlo ... Sabes yo te ayidaré y te prometo que tú y Helios antes de que terminen estas vacaciones serán novios! — le di una gran sonrisa , no seré la diosa del amor pero haré todo lo posible para que mi niña sea feliz ...

— Me lo prometes?— me pregunto mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa

— Te lo prometo! — le asegure ...

Con está promesa le tomé de la mano para darle seguridad y le ayudé a que se parece . Juntas caminamos asta la playa que anteriormente habíamos estado y divisamos a las chicas que aún continuaban buscando a Rini . Le contamos lo sucedido y se enfadaron un poco pero no hicieron el más mínimo problema ... Y me alegra que haya sido así después de lo que nos hicieron... Preguntamos por Darien y Helios pero no los habían visto así que hicimos uso de nuestro poderes y nos teletrasportamos al holet , cuando a Darien caminando de un lado al otro como León enjaulado , nos vio y enseguida vino a nuestro encuentro ...

— Al fin llegan! — se quejó — Ya está mejor? — susurro en mi oído cosa que hizo estremecerme , yo sólo acenti pasó de mi y se inclino a penas para quedar a la altura de Rini diciendo un tierno — Perdóname , pequeña!

.

.

.

.:-'°`*`°'-:.,.:-'°`*`°'-:.,.:-'°`*`°'-:.,.:-'°`*`°'-:.,.:-'°`*`°'-:.,.:-'°`*`°'-:.

**Nai** **dice:**

Hola chicas como están? Yo acá con un poco de frío el invierno nos cayó de repente en "La Feliz" Jajaja ... Bueno que les pareció el capitulo : algo dramático no? Helios no la quiere ... Bua Bua Bua Bua Bua Bua... Pero ya volverán a ser como antes ... Vieron que prometi responder los review , así lo hice! Jeje . Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejan su review son de gran apoyo! :)

Usako-Chiba-T — marsromina — yesqui2000 — Conyta Bombon — naiara1254 — Vere Canedo — isabel20 — starvenus — Luna-P27 — Seren Avro Tsukino — martavivi — Alex Aome Moon — Erika Serena Tsukino — Sagittarius no Liz — Barbielove — Adileyne

Bueno chiquis ! La verdad gracias a todas por sus hermoso review que sin ustedes no sería nada ... Un agradecimiento especial a mi friend **Naiara1254** por tirarme ideas de Darien como papá celoso! Gracias a todos y todas ... **Marsromina** este cap va dedicado a vos amigacha! ... Jeje ya saben críticas , sugerencias , dudas? Me lo hacen saber espero sus review ( que no podré responderlos ya que pasado mañana es mi primer día en la universidad y andare algo ocupada ! ;( Besitos! Y nos leemos...


	11. Seduciendo a mi novio

**VACACIONES EN** **_"LA_** **_FELIZ"_**

.

**Seduciendo** a **mi** **novio**

.

.

.

Después de que Darien , se disculpo con su pequeña hija ella le hizo prometer que pasarían un día juntos ya que según ella es y será el mejor de sus novios , esto le dio un poco de consuelo al pelinegro... Hoy el cuarto día de sus vacaciones en la feliz , llovía. Así que Serena obligó a Darien a que saliera con Rini , Andrew , Nícolas y Helios a algún lugar cerrado , dejando a las chicas solas en el hotel.

Los 4 jóvenes ya habían salido ya que se irían a Sacoa . Un centro de juegos parecido al crow , sólo que también tenía algunos juegos de parque de diversiones. Serena también quería ir pero las chicas no la dejaron objetando que sería día de chicas ... Y así fue. En la habitación de Mina y Amy se encontraban las 5 chicas hablando de estupideces hasta que Mina dijo algo interesante ...

— Y Sere como vas con eso de el plan ... Está funcionando? O paraste todo por el viaje? — pregunto con cara de picara

— etto yo ... No ... Sí ... La... Abuela... Y ... — hablaba puras incoerencias por los nervios del momento.

— Serena tonta no me digas que pospusiste el plan ? Este escenario es genial para ello — renegaba Rei a Serena ... La chica iba a responder pero la castaña fue más rápida ...

— Rei tiene razón Sere ... Ahora que estas conviviendo con Darien el plan iría a la perfección! — con risa perversa Lita

— Es que ... Olvide ... En Tokio la lista ... Y mi cabeza ... No es buena ... Recordando y ... Etto ... Yo no recuerdo casi nada ... Sólo lo de los roses casuales ... !

Al escuchar esto tres de las chicas estaban que echaban humo por las orejas , Serena se escondió tras Amy que no entendía ni medio lo que pasaba ... Así que antes que las chicas se avalanzaran contra Serena , pregunto muy timidamente de que hablaban ...

— Lo que pasa Amy es que mientras tú estudiabas para lo finales . Serena nos pidió consejos para seducir a Darien ya que según ella el no la desea... Entonces con mucho trabajo entre yo , Mina y Lita le escribimos algunos consejos ... Y la tonta se los tuvo que olvidar ... — Amy más roja que un tomate asintió dudosa.

— Bueno con más razón todas conocemos a Serena y sabemos que ella es algo descuidada ... Le podrían hacer de vuelta esa "lista" — sugirió Amy contal de que no se desatara la tercera guerra mundial.

Así las chicas , todas de acuerdo , se pusieron a trabajar en la famosa lista ... La más experimentada en esas cosas era Rei así que ella era la que más aportaba , mientras que Mina no se quedaba atrás por que se sabía toda la teoría por llamarlo de una forma ... Lita era la de los ejemplos y Amy era la de los sonrojos ante los deprabados comentarios de Mina y Rei... Serena se había puesto a comer dulces mientras escuchaba atentamente ... Y anotaba lo que le dictaban ...

— Haber Sere dame la lista! — pidió Lita , al instante recibió de manos de su amiga el papel y comenzó a leerlo — Bueno silencio que leo el resultado

- Roces en su parte de forma casual.

- Baila de forma Sexy fingiendo que no sabes que el te mira.

- Pasiate por el cuarto que comparten en ropa interior.

- Cuando se besen , tocalo de manera sensual y luego vete dejandolo con las ganas.

- Habla con dobles intenciones delante de otras personas dándole a entender que lo deseas.

- Ponte ropa provocativa

- Haz que por alguna razón tenga que urgar entre tu ropa interior

- Juega con tú comida sensulmente.

— Chicas eso es lo que tenemos asta ahora , pero debemos poner algo más caliente , sino para que las esposas y todo eso? — dijo Mina Porsupuesto ...

— Y puedes atarlo a la cama o a un sillón para que te sea más cómodo, usas algo que lo duerma por poco tiempo . Te vistes con un baby doll o algo por el estilo ... Y como el ama el chocolate , puedes envadurnar sus pieles con ello... Y como el estará atado tendrás libertad de acción ... Y podrás besarlo y como no bailarle como te mostró Lita! — dijo serenamente Amy . Dejando a todas con la boca abierta. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus dichos se puso como una manzana ...

Ninguna de las 4 podía creer lo que Amy dijo. Durante todo el tiempo en que ellas hablaban ella estuvo metida en su libro. Y ahora sale con eso. La verdad que la quijada le llegaba al piso. No podían creer que de la más tímida y vergonzosa viniera tal comentario... Pero gracias a dios el timbre la saco de ese embarazos momento. Las encargadas de tocar el timbre fueron Haruka y Michiru , a quienes las demás pusieron al tanto de lo que hablaban uniéndose ellas también en el consejero...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en sacoa , se encantraba un grupo de jóvenes disfrutando. Y la verdad le hacia bien reírse un poco , ya que dicen que la sonrisa alimenta el alma! Además también gritaban un poco ya que en el lugar había una especie de tribuna en forma de ola , en donde se sientan varias personas y cuando la encienden empieza a dar movimientos rápidos y bruscos , imitando a una verdadera ola... La gente gritaba como loca ante esos movimientos , la adrenalina que se siente es algo difícil describir. Y los protagonistas no eran ajenos a está situación , Rini gritaba como sí fuera la última vez , Andrew y Darien reían a carcajadas , Helios el más valiente sólo daba algún que otro gritito! Y Nícolas , bueno mejor ni hablar ante el primer movimiento vómito los 4 panchos que se había comido y tuvieron que parar La ola para asistirlo , mientras los demás hacían como sí no lo conociesen. Fue algo demasiado vergonzoso ...

Pasando al tema chicas , bueno las marplatenses no se quedaban atrás cada chica joven que entraba al lugar quedaba mirando estasiada a los 4 hombres que tanto conocemos. Y no sólo las jóvenes sino que las viejas babosas también , además cada tanto pasaba alguna atrevida y les decía piropos y cosas tales como " Uy estas re bueno " o " Puta que cuerpo" o " necesitan compañía" . Sí acá es así las chicas se buscan hombres! Y bueno está vez el guarda bosques no fue Darien , sino que Rini. Quién en nombre de las chicas protegió a sus hombres! Y algunas se le reían y cuando lo hacían saltaba Darien para defenderla...

Así pasó la tarde ente juego y juego , cada tanto Darien empujaba al Helios para que mueva algo con Rini , trataba de darle confianza pero este aún no podía confíar en quién días atrás casi lo mata! . Ustedes estarán en estado de W.T.F pero si leyeron bien Darien está ayudando a Helios a conquistar a Rini! Por que? Fácil Serena lo obligó , y el se limito a obedecer ... Como un esclavo a su amo!

Le costo mucho pero al fin su princesa lo convenció que era lo mejor para la jovencita... Hablando de su princesa ahora de bien lleguen al hotel le invitará a ir a un lindo restaurante que le recomendaron , ya es hora de algo más romántico no?

.

.

.

Darien ya había regresado junto con los chicos al hotel . Ahora estaba a punto de ingresar a la habitación que compartía con Serena , abre la puerta y se encuentra con algo que jamás se pensó encontrar ... Serena estaba bailando , en bikini . Y no cualquier baile sino que estaba bailando una canción que el consideraba erótica: toxic. Si estaba haciendo un baile erótico en la sala de estar de la habitación. Su inocente princesa estaba haciendo eso... El simplemente no podía creerlo , con cada movimiento que la rubia daba más baba derramada Darien. Sus movimientos eran Sexy , sensuales , sexuales... Oh ver eso era como estar en el bendito cielo ... Sí seguía bailando de esa forma iba a matarlo y de yapa ella no sabía que el estaba ahí. O al menos eso creía el! Dios en su entrepierna sentía la maldita necesidad de llevarla a la cama y hacerla suya asta el cansancio ... No! Sentía que su pene iba a estallarle! Por su propio bien anunciará a Serena de su llegada! ... Bueno no mala idea , mejor quedarse la viendo a escondidas y al diablo con su erección no?

Serena había notado la presencia de Darien , eso le puso un poco nerviosa pero igual siguió con su trabajo. No podía abandonar no después de haber echo tanto esfuerzo por aprender esa tonta pero no tanto coreografía! .. Cada tanto miraba de reojo a Darien , a simple vista se podía ver que su plan estaba funcionando. El "cosito" de Darien se re notaba por encima del pantalón , sus ojos azules estaban grises por el deseo y su mirada pérdida en su cuerpo... Perfecto! ... La canción término y Serena continuo con su plan , pasó por al lado de el fingiendo no haberlo visto y se encerro en el baño!

Por su lado Darien quedó echando baba , miro las nalgas de su Coneja , sí dejó de ser su princesa , asta que entró en el baño... Ella no había notado su presencia así que no tenía porque preocuparse. En realidad sí tenía donde mierda había aprendido de ella a bailar de esa forma? Y quién le había enseñado? ... Bueno eso ahora no importaba o sí? Lo bueno es que el había pasado un momento maravilloso ... La cosota en su entrepierna seguía doliendo por su excitación así que aprovechó que Serena se encontraba en el baños , desprendio su bragueta sacando a luz su miembro erecto y empezó a masturbarse , darse placer , sólo . Habitó que se había echo costumbre en estos últimos días y cuando justo estaba llegando a su propio orgasmo Olle la voz de su princesa/ coneja ...

— DARIEN! — grito Serena el apenas emitió un "sí" — Podrías agarrar de mi cajón algo de ropa interior que olvide traerme? — bendito cielo! Pensó Darien guardando a dariencito en su pantalón

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Nai_** **_dice:_**

Hola! Y que les pareció? Esperaban esa continuación ? Uy vieron lo que hicieron de Serena las chicas .. Ummm y prewparense porque Chiba , seguirá sufriendo! Jejej ... Bueno aquí yo otro capitulo , perdonen por la demora! ... Justo aproveché que no hubo clases y me puse a escribir ... Y bueno salió esto.. XD ...

Princess Serenity Flora / Alex Aome Moon / Luna-P27 / Erika Serena Tsukino / marsromina / martavivi / Adileyne / isabel20 / STARVENUS / Usako-Chiba-T / Seren Avro Tsukino / naiara1254 / Usagi13chiba / Conyta Bombon / yesqui2000 / Vere Canedo

Gracias de verdad mil gracias por todas sus hermosas palabras que me escriben , son el gran motor que necesito para continuar con las history! ... Gracias! ... Perdón por no rssponderloss lo que pasa es que ando con poco tiempo pero los próximos que me dejen intentaré rexponderlos!... Gracias en especial a Naiara1254 que me ayudó con el cap!... Y gracias a todos por seguirme , nos leemos pronto! Besitos...


	12. En el restaurante

**VACACIONES**____ **EN** _**"LA**___ _**FELIZ"**___

**En** **el** **restaurante...**

El cielo**** no podría hacer algo más en mi contra ... Primero llegó y me encuentro con mi rubia bailando tóxic , al rato me doy cuenta que está con una prendita que no deja nada a la imaginación , menos mal que no la uso cuando fuimos a la playa porque tendría que haber bajado a más de uno , Después. Me deja ahí con una erección de lo demonios y cono sí fuera poco se encierra en el baño , prohibiendome de la ducha fría... Como premio consuelo intentó aliviar las cosas en mi entrepierna y la muy coneja me pide que revise su cajón y le lleve ropa interior ...

Que coño hice para ser merecedor de tal castigo , seguramente cupido me vio interrumpiendo el beso y me delato con Dios , sí eso fue lo que pasó fui delatado por el gordito de cupido ah ... A revisar las prendas de mi novia ...

Que o Dios esto es un juego verdad , quiero creer que se lo es pura conciencia. Que pasó con todas las ropitas de conejo que tenía , no cambiaron el armario de mi novia . Si eso fue lo que pasó , mi coneja no puede tener este tipo de lenceria ... Triángulos con unos cuántos hilos que mie... Hicieron con Serena , oh sostenes con está guarda enrejadita. Sin querer y gracias a que quedé traumado con lo que vi , me imagino a Serena modelando está ropa . Nota mental : Darien cambia el rumbo de tus pensamientos que Dariencito te va a explotar! Instintivamente y imaginado lo peor volví a llevar mis manos al mi miembro que porcierto me duele ...

Lleve la ropa de mi princesa/ coneja a la puerta de baño avisándole que se la dejaba ahí y salí corriendo despavorido lo menos que es ver a Serena desnuda ... Llegó a la heladera cojo varios hielos una botella de agua fría , acarreo una silla asta donde queda el grifo y la pileta y me subo en ella , comenzando a tirar agua congelada en Dariencito... Lastima el calor no bajaba , pero al terminarme tres botellas alivio un poco. Puse los hielos en un bolsa plástica para que no chorreen y me la lleve al dormitorio , me acosté prendi el LCD y puse la bolsita en mi entrepierna , ah paz y tranquilidad ...

Hable de paz y tranquilidad ... No hay vamos de nuevo , Serena entró la habitación sólo con el conjunto azul que yo mismo le lleve , oh nunca me había puesto a mirar las gloriosas curvas de mi princesa / Coneja asta hoy ... Tiene un cuerpo , no le hablaré sí eso aré para distraerme ...

— Sere hola no , que no piensas saludarme estuve ausente todo el día! — la vi darse vuelta algo ruborizada y sonreirme

— Oh perdón amor es que ando algo distraída ... Cojo mi ropa y te saludo sí? — me dijo con esa vocecita que me derrite , estaba agarrando un short cuando recordé que...

— Sabes princesa tenía pensado invitarte a salir a comer a algún lugar quieres? — tiro toda las cosas que tenía en la mano y llegó asta mi dando saltitos ...

— Lo dices de veras Darien ? — yo asenti y se tiro sobre mi para abrazarme , yo simplemente no podía corresponderle el abrazó . Está casi desnuda! — Siempre soñé con me invitaras a comer a algún lugar romantico sólo tú y yo! ... Darien podría amarte más ! — Dios se había apoderado de mi boca salvajemente , sí le correspondo ese beso , no podremos ir a ningún restaurante ...

— Prin.. — intenté hablar y ella dejó de besarme — Será mejor que te prepares mientras yo me baño sí ? . — diciendo esto me separe de ella como sí de lepra se tratase , me levanté y me encerré en el baño ...

La rubia observó como su novio se marchaba , y quedó un poco triste . Estaba dando lo mejor de sí y Darien la rechazaba . No la había besado , siquiera quiso abrasarla y encima se corrío de ella como sí tuviera una enfermedad ultra contagiosa ... Se sentía mal y desilucionada con ella misma. Pero la tranquilizo ver en la cama una bolsita con hielos . Las chicas le habían dicho que los hombres para bajarse la calentura usaban hielo. Quizá muy quizá Darien lo uso para ello.

Empezó a revisar su guarda ropa y encontró un vestido rojo de los nuevos que las chicas le habían recomendado ... Se lo puso dejando el cierre de atrás abierto ya que no pudo prenderselo ... Se sentó frente a un espejo que había y empezó a maquillarse los desastres que había dejado el sol en su piel. Como había estado tomando sol con los anteojos la marca le quedó y le fui imposible maquillarla , así que encontró en sus cosas uno lentes del tamaño de las gafas de sol , transparentes pero sin aumento de esos que están de moda... Peino su lindo cabello dejando sólo por hoy sus hermosos chonguitos y antandoselo en una coleta alta que dejaba al viento sus flequillos ... Se miro al espejo y sonrio la verdad así se veía muy distinta , su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada obra de dormirse en la playa y además gracias a esa crema que le puso Michiru le brillaba ... Haciendo que se vea Sexy y seductora.

Darien por su parte en el baño también se estaba preparando , vestía un hermoso smokin negro con una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando a las luz el comienzo de fornido pecho ... Se afeito ya que hacia dos días que por el cansancio no lo hacia y peino su cabello azabache con gel ... Viéndose el también demasiado Sexy y apuesto ...

Cuando Darien salió del baño se encontró con una Serena totalmente cambiada y diferente , al parecer está noche había dejado atrás su apariencia de niñita y se había arreglado como toda una mujer ... Estaba bellísima

Serena también quedó impresionada al ver a su príncipe tan guapo , y aunque según ella el no la desease , ella haría lo imposible para que perder su virginidad no pase de está noche ...

— Princesa estas hermosa , creo que tendré que comprarme un babero , preciosa — Serena se sonrojo ante el comentario de su prometido y sonrio...

— Y tú Chiba querido no te quedas atrás , Uy sere la envidia de todas en ese restaurante. Mi adonis! — el decir esto último se dieron un tierno beso

Después de ambos alargarse mutuamente , Darien le cerró la cremallera del vestido a Sere notandose a leguas la atracción física y sentimental que había entre ellos , parecía que ante cualquier rose cualquier movimiento explotaria la bomba ... Ya ambos estabas consienten de eso.

Bajaron del edificio y partieron en el coche que Darien había alquilado para la ocasión. Serena miraba a sus ventanas y podía apresiar como se veía " la feliz" a la luz de la luna y como estaba iluminada por las luces de los edificios , comercios abiertos y hoteles! ... Era su primer salida nocturna por así decirlo ...

Ya en el restaurante , entraron y se ubicaron en la mesa que posteriormente Darien había reservado . Era un lugar alejado donde tenía bastante privacidad ... Le entregaron lo menú y ambos eligieron una comida típica Argentina: asado. Comieron amenamente entre charlas vanales , con algunas demostraciones de cariño bastante subiditas por debajo de la mesa y demás asta que ...

— Amor me apetece y ir al baño me acompañas , no se donde queda ... — dijo la rubia en tono sugerente ...

— Claro coneja sí así lo quieres ven es por aquí..!

Gracias a Dios y tal y como Serena había planeado había en el mismo lugar de los baños un pequeño galposito donde las de la limpieza guardaban los artículos de dicho oficio. -Ahora o nunca- pensó Serena y jaló del smokin a Darien haciéndolo entrar junto con ella al galponsito... Darien que capto al toque las intenciones de Sere quizo tomar el control y la beso apacionadamente y descargandose todo lo que había aguantado ...

Sin romper el lazo de sus labios Darien fue empujando a Serena asta que chocaron con una mesada de mármol que al parecer era lo que sostenía el lavamanos ... Darien la separó de su boca unos minutos para subirla a la mesada oh los pechos de Serena estaban erectos que parecían señalarlo por debajo del vestido , Darien estaba tan exitado que lo único que logró decir fue

— Esto no está bien ...

— Darien puedes olvidarte un poco de eso y dejarte llevar no sabes lo que me costo llegar asta aquí y te deseo mí amor

— Yo también te deseo princesa , y siento que sí no te hago mía ... Este — Señaló a Dariencito — Explotara ...

Darien volvió a unir sus labios con los de Serena y la rubia instintivamente abrió su piernas , el vestido era lo suficientemente corto como para que se le viera la ropa interior negra que el propio Darien le había suministrado . El pelinegro se separó de ella para abrirle el cierre del vestido , Serena por su parte le habría los botones de la camisa de Darien mientras le daba pequeñas y temblorosas camisas ... Darien le desliso el vestido por lo hombros y Serena saco los brazos quedando con la parte de arriba sólo cubierta por el pequeño sostén .

Serena al fin se deciso de la camisa del chico y beso su toros desnudo mientras que Darien le masajeaba los pechos por encima del sostén y empezaba a Dar suabes caricias en las piernas de Serena asta llegar a su intimidad ...

— Ay por Dios! — fue el grito de una escandalosa mujer que entraba justo al galpón — Sucios , asquerosos quién le dio permiso de entrar aquí ... ?

Los jóvenes se miraron ultra sonrojados y la mujer no volvió hablar pero sí le hizo una seña de en dos minutos vuelvo ... Serena se volvió a pasar rápidamente el vestido por los hombros y Darien se puso como pudo y lo más rápido posible la camisa ... La mujer volvió a ingresar y ellos salieron del galpón medios desareglados ... Al entrar en la sala comedor toda la gente miraba expectante al parecer habían escuchado los gritos de la de limpieza ...

Darien pago la cuenta y agarró el saco que había olvidado y salieron mirando el piso para evitar cruzar la mirada con alguien ...

— Parece que estoy destinada a morir virgen mía amor!

— Sabes Sere de está noche no pasa , vamos al hotel ...

* * *

.

**_~Respondiendo_****** **_sus_****** **_review~_******

Princess Serenity Flora : más que Darien la prevertida es Serena. Y claro Darien continuo sufriendo , pero ya se animo a algo no? ... Y que es eso de MI Darien , Darien es Mío , coneja! Mío! Jajaja marco territorio eh... Mil gracias por tú review y por seguirme! Besos

Vere Canedo: no no mates soy muy joven para morir! Bua bua bua bua... Espero que este cap también te deje intrigada/o ... Besos

marsromina: sí guardando a Dariencito amiga ... Es verdad ese baile es difícil ... Y Yo no me pienso ni esmerar en aprenderlo pero ... De donde lo abra aprendido Lita no?... Besitos ...

yesqui2000: sí no se sí lo quería matar pero al menos logró su cometido no? Tanto que casi pierde su virtud en un restaurante ... Jaja... Gracias por el review ... Chau

Usako-Chiba-T: Uy viste todo lo que tuvo que aguantar y aún no puede vaciar ... Jajaja me encanta que sufra de ese modo pero ya en el prox. Cap dejara de hacerlo ... Muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme ... Besotes

Alex Aome Moon: o sí menos mal que ustedes no me conocen personalmente pero yo también estaría así ... XD por suerte mis amigos y conocidos no saben como me llamó acá ... Gracias Alex por el review y muchos cariños!

tuxigirl27: Uy sí me inspire me puse a escribir y me salió esto pervertido no? Igual una amigacha me ayudó a pervertirme!... Y sí a veces ay que sufrir un poquito no? Jejeje pobre Darien!...pero bueno consuelo que se viene lo bueno ... Gracias por el continuo apoyo y por siempre seguirme , que Dios te bendiga a ti también... Besotes

Conyta Bombon: sí amiga gracias a Dios todo bien y tú? ... How como te envidio tú entras en vacaciones y yo entró a class uuu! Bueno fuera de eso ojalá la pases genial y te dibiertas... Sí pobre Darien , y al parecer Sere siguió echando leña al fuego así que cuando arda no va ver quién lo controle ... Coincido con tigo , yo también me le tiraria como perra en celo ... Es que es tan irresistible ... Ah me pongo a babear ... Jejeje .. Mil gracias por el apoyo , me despido con Besitos :)

Seren Avro Tsukino: Sí tienes mucha razón su fiera ya está asiendose conocer ... Y creo que pronto se conocerá del todo ... Gracias amigo por seguirme y por el review . Te leo!

Usagi13chiba: Sí muere de las ganas ... Y Sere siguió dándole lata como tú dijiste! lo bueno es que ahora Dari tomara el control en la cama o al menos eso creo! ... Jejeje ... Gracias por el review! Saluditos *.*

naiara1254: sí Amy salió como tú dijiste con algo inesperado ... Y Darien tiene que sufrir un poco después de lo que le hizo a Rini no? ... Claro amiga cada vez que necesite algo sin duda te lo pediré , mil gracias por siempre apoyarme en todo! ... Besos. Nos leemos!

starvenus: No nunca falla y menos con alguien como Dari ... Jejeje ... Y sí está lejos de Kenji y valla que lo aprovechará , ahora que ya sabe y está seguro de que Sere así lo quiere! ... Gracias por seguirme y por los review ... Me ultra animan que tengas un buen día / noche ... Saludos

isabel20: Uy que feliz que te aya parecido exelente ... Espero que este también te guste! Nos leemos ! Chausito

Erika Serena Tsukino: las chicas pervirtieron a Serena pero porque ella se los pidió ... Y Darien como no va a evitar verla bailando? ... Eri ay que aceptar Serena es guapa ... Desgraciadamente guapa! Zorra con suerte ( en el buen sentido de la palabra ) y Darien para nosotras pronto tomara el Timón Uy espero que me salga bien Sexy ... Jajaja... Nos leemos amiguis!

Barbielove: gracias por el alago y sí intentaré hacer los capis más largos pero no prometo nada ... Ya que escribo asta que me inspiró! Gracias por el review y por seguirme ... Besotes u

Luna-P27: Sí Serena quiere matarlo , pero ahora tomara Darien el timón! How veremos que hace! Gracias por seguirme ... Cariños... = )

* * *

En el próximo cap la excusas de mi tardanza... XD ! Besotes

**_Nai_******


	13. Nuestra primera vez

**VACACIONES** **EN** _**"LA**___ _**FELIZ"**___

**_Dedicado_****** a **_Naiara1254_******

**Nuestra** **primera** **vez**

El pelinegro le abrió la puerta del auto a su princesa / coneja y la ayudó a ingresar , luego dio la vuelta e hizo lo mismo... Se sentó frente al volante y arrancó!

— Darien ... — La chica al llamarlo bajo la vista y estaba ultra roja ...

— Que necesitas Sere? — contesto mirándola de reojo y notando su sonrojo

— Yo me quería disculpar por el momento bochornoso que te hice pasar , bueno ... Tú ... Ya ... Sabes... — Serena frotaba sus dedos índices como una niña cofezando una travesura

— No te preocupes princesa , yo no me resistí ... Ambos tenemos necesidades.

— Darien tú creeras que yo soy una cualquiera en pensar en estas cosas , pero amor eres el pecado caminando! Y .. — se notaba que Serena se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había echo.

— Amor yo no creo en eso te conozco hace tres años y se que no eres así ! No digas tonterías — la tranquilizaba Darien , que aún seguía al volante

— Lo se Dar pero ni yo me reconozco , además estas despertando cosas en mi que nunca había sentido , como la noche que nos interrumpieron recuerdas! .

— Como no recordarlo! — largo una risita — Sabes tú también despiertas muchas cosas en mi pero sobre todo despiertas a fulanito! — volvió a sonreír , mientras se concentraba en el tráfico

— Ay Darien , — instintivamente Serena miro la entrepierna de Darien y se sonrojo aún más recordando lo anteriormente sucedido — Darien tú me deseas?

Darien se sorprendió ante esa pregunta estúpida. ¿ Sí la deseaba ? Claro que sí estaba que explotaba por ella , paseándose algunas normas de transito , exediendo la velocidad permitida y demás para llegar lo más pronto posible y hacerla suya. Acaso no era obvio?

— Por supuesto Serena porque lo preguntas ?

— Porque no se jamás me lo demostraste !

Como quería que se lo demuestre ?, sí su suegro lo amenazó que sí Serena no llegaba virgen al altar le contaría el que te dije...

— Sabes la promesa que le hice a tú padre!

— Lo se. Pero a veces creo que sí en verdad me desearías no te importaría una simple promesa . Te conozco y eres un hombre que lucha por lo que quiere . En verdad me quieres?

— Uia Serena no te me pongas dramática sabes muy bien que soy capaz de dar la vida por ti cariño.

Que le pasaba a está chica . Como de repente pasó de ser la segura , atrevida y sensual chica . A ser una indesisa que duda del amor de su novio.

— A eso iba Darien tú me quieres a mi o quieres a Serenity la princesa que una vez te enamoraste!

— No se de que hablas Serena — ya estaba algo tenso no podía creer que dudase de el.

— Yo soy una niña insipida , llorona , miedosa , descuidada y torpe y tú eres todo un dios griego. — Ya le estaba por caer una lágrima

— Eres hermosa Serena. No sigas con tonterías . Bien sabes que soy la envidia de todo hombre! — Su voz fue autoritaria! Que le habías pasado a la joven segura de sí misma que el conocía.

— No me siento lo suficiente mujer como para estar contigo

— CÁLLATE QUIERES!

Serena se asusto , nunca Darien le había hablado de esa forma y además le había dicho que se calle! Eso quiere decir que el no quería escucharla! Y sí era verdad? Sí era cierto que el no la amaba ? .

Por otra parte Darien estaba muy molesto , ella era la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo , y tenía un hermoso cuerpo . Cuando se lo proponía era Sexy y despreocupada , ponía su mundo de cabeza y le decía que no se sentía lo suficiente mujer para el ! Que le había ocurrido?

Llegaron , Darien bajo primero y muy velozmente dio la vuelta para coger a Serena en su brazos . La agarró de forma nupcial...

— Darien que haces ?

El chico no dio respuesta y entró con la rubia en brazos al hotel. La gente les miraba raro! Y eso ahora que importaba ? Nada hacia minutos habían echo el ridículo frente a todo un restaurante . Que le hacia una mancha más al tigre ? . Además estaban en una ciudad desconocida , con gente desconocida! En que le podía afectar?

Entró al ascensor y apreto unas cincuenta veces más o menos el botón que los elevaba asta su piso .

Serena lo miraba con cara de W.T.F pero no se atrevía a hablar , al parecer había echo enfadar a Darien y tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Al fin la campana sonó alertando que ya habían llegado Darien abrió con desespero la puerta corrediza y la volvió a cerrar tras ellos . Hizo lo mismo con la puerta de la habitación ...

Apoyo a la rubia contra la puerta y la soltó con delicadeza para que no se haga daño!

Unió sus labios de forma urgente y apasionada , Serena se estremecio ante semejante beso , pero le correspondió y se colgó de su cuello para profundizarlo aún más. Sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo delicioso. La falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse , sólo para respirar , Darien para no perder el contacto de su boca con la rubia , empezó a dar pequeños besos en su frente , en su nariz , en el cachete derecho y el izquierdo...

Se animo a llegar a sus orejas y empezó a besar desesperadamente el lobolu de la oreja derecha

— No vuelvas a decir que no me mereces — le susurro

Serena por su parte sentía los labios de Darien por toda su cara ... Y no quizo quedarse como una mera espectadora. Empezó a besar a también ella a su príncipe! Sus tacos la hacían más alta y al Darien estar inclinado así que empezó a besar la piel ardiente de su cuello haciendo que Darien suspirara...

Sus respiraciones se oían entrecortadas , ambos ya estaban sudados y sus corazones estaban que se salían de su cuerpo. Darien ya no podía más estaba enceguesido por el deseo sus ojos estaban casi negros y el amigo de su entrepierna mejor ni hablar ... Empezó a dejar atrás los inocentes besos para empezar a transformarlos en besos salvajes y llenos de deseo decidió dejar la cara de la rubia y se concentró en sus cuellos , besó subciono y mordió cada parte parte de su cuello.

Serena sentía las manos de Darien por todo su cuerpo , su espalda dolía por que el chico la tenía aprisionada contra la puerta... Pero eso no importaba ahora! Quería explorar cada centímetro del cuerpo de su adonis así que por segunda vez empezó a desabrochar con cuidado esa camisa que se estaba convirtiendo en su enemiga! Cuando al fin lo logró empezó a tirar sin resultados de las mangas.

— Eres ansiosa pequeña coneja eh! — la voz del príncipe era tan ronca que que podría jurar que cualquier mujer que lo escuchara caería rendida a sus deseos .

El se deciso de su propia camisa , haciéndole un gran favor a la rubia que empezó a acariciar y besar su torso desnudo.

— No estamos en igualdad de condicionez amor! — Al decir esto Darien abrió el cierre del vestido de la chica y se lo deslizo por los hombros como lo había echo en el galpón , pero está vez al estar Serena parada cayó directamente al suelo.

— Digo lo mismo — Gimio Serena mientras hacia el vano esfuerzo por desprender el cinturón del chico.

Darien río de ella pero no le ayudó , tenía mucha carne por disfrutar aún . Y aunque era verdad que moría por poseerla quería que su primera vez sea inolvidable! Tanto para el que como para el cacho de rubia que tenía enfrente! ...

Ahora sí , empezó a besar todo el cuello de la rubia , sus hombros sus brazos , llegó a los hermosos y gloriosos senos de la chica y empezó a masejearlos por encima del sostén , volvió a esconderse en el hueco del cuellos de la rubia , para decender más y más abajo llegó asta donde el Braiser le permitía y levanto la cabeza para mirar a Serena que al fin había logrados desprender el sinto y ahora iba por la cremallera , dejó que la chica se rindiera ...

Serena al no poder bajar el bendito cierre, se resigno y volvió a besar el cuerpo del el chico

—Te amo Serena Tsukino , te amo como jamás ame a nadie.

Le dijo , ya que no concibia que Serena pudiera descofiar siquiera en sus pensamientos de el amor que el le tiene . Ese mismo que es más grande que el universo! No el la ama y nadie puede decir lo contrario

—¡Y ... Yo ... A ... Ti!— respondió entre jadeos

Esos mismos fueron gasolina a lo oídos de Darien. Ya alrededor de el nada existía sólo ellos dos , amandose con locura... Conociéndose , explorandose , marcandose como pertenecía del otro!

La paciencia del azabache ya no daba más , el poco control que le quedaba ya le estaba traicionando , con locura y cargado de pasión le arrancó de forma literal el braizer a Serena!

—Ese salió caro!— se quejó la chica al recordar lo que le costo cada una de esas prendas .

—Pues acostumbrate por que así será siempre!— se burlo ahogando una risita

Acto seguido la separó de el sólo para observarla , pasó sus lujurioso ojos por todo el cuerpo de la chica , era todo un ángel caído del cielo por supuesto un ángel caído!

—Eres preciosa.

Se apodero de sus labios y la pegó a el , los senos desnudos de Serena , chocaban con el hermoso y trabajado torso del chico . La erección de Darien en este momento era indescriptible y La rubia podía sentirla contra su vientre! Un una corriente eléctrica la recorrió y empezó a sentir como entre medio de sus muslos la humedad crecía ...

Segundos más tardes Darien ya la tenía bajo de el , en la cama matrimonial que compartían , con cuidado recosto parte de su cuerpo sobre el de ella y volvió a besarla con locura , luego beso su lobolu , su cuello , llegó a la carne de sus pechos y comenzó a besar , mordiquiar y subccionar cada centímetro con cuidado , metió en su boca el pezon erecto de la chica y con la mano masajeaba el otro , haciendo que Serena se arquease hacia el

—Oh Darien ...

Gemia Serena mientras encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de su príncipe y besaba cualquier parte de su piel que tuviera a mano!

Al fin Darien abandono sus senos , para continuar camino , pasando por el plano abdomen de la chica jugo con su obligó , y continuo su camino llegó al vientre , donde Serena sentía un extraño cosquilleo , y siguió bajando ...

Rápidamente volvió a su boca , para sacar un pequeño envoltorio que tenía en bolsillo del pantalón , dejó eso sobre la mesa y rápidamente y sin romper el lazo que los unía se quitó el pantalón ... Ahora sí tranquilo volvió al seguir descendiendo por el vientre de la chica , cuando al fin llegó a ese punto que tanta atención requería ... Reemplazo a su boca por las manos y empezó a rozar sus dedos por la empapada ropa interior de la chica está vez y con cuidado se la bajo por el largo de sus piernas , y le hizo un gesto que sólo ellos entendían para que Serena haga lo propio con sus boxer ... Ya completamente desnudos y librados de todo estorbo Darien comprobó con sus dedos que la chica este lo suficientemente preparada para recibirlo y estaba preparadisima ...

Por sí las dudas y para estimularla aún más pasó la punto de su pene por la intimidad de la chica , haciendo que se arqueara y gimiera ante sus contacto , al fin cogió el preservativo que había dejado en de luz y se lo puso hábilmente , se posiciono bien sobre la rubia y busco su entrada , noto como bajo de el los músculos de la chica se tensaron así que comenzó a besarla para impartirle confianza... Cuando noto que Serena se relajo , empujo un poco más su miembro de una forma delicada para no dañarla .

—Eres condenadamente estrecha , amor

—¿Y eso es malo?— se preocupó Serena , Darien sonrio ante la inocencia de la chica y continuo introduciendo en ella con lentitud

Serena que no estaba al tanto de las consecuencias enrosco la piernas alrededor de la cintura de Darien para que el apurara el tramite , el chico acepto la invitación y entró totalmente en ella rompiendo la famosa barrera de virginidad de su chiquita. ó a gemir de dolor mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas , se apreto más al cuerpo de el! Mientras que Darien ahogaba jadeos de placer al lamer con delicadeza los cachetes de la rubia ...

Pronto el dolor fue disminuyendo para transformarse en placer, el placer de tener el miembro de Darien dentro de ella , moviéndose de una manera demencial , arqueo suave caderas y comenzó ella también a menearse.

Darien noto que la chica se acercaba al climax así que aceleró sus embestidas para llegar el también , una oleada de placer los acogió

—Serena

— Darien

Ambos gritaron sus nombres antes de llegar al punto culmine de placer , alcanzando ambos su primer orgasmo! El cuerpo de Darien callo despreocupamente sobre el de serena mientras ella emitió un leve gemido , al darse cuenta con mucho cuidado se removio. Quedando acostado a su lado ...

—¡Eso fue increíblemente hermoso! ¡Eres un experto!

—Te equivocas Amor yo era tan virgen como vos — a Serena se ilumino la cara ante tal declaración — Creeme no sólo es cosas de mujeres recordar tú primera vez!

o

o

o

* * *

**_Nai_****** **_dice_******_:_

Uff ( pasó mi mano por la frente sudada ), trabajo terminado que les pareció? Mi primer lemmon! Que tal lo hice? Sepan disculparme pero para mi también es la primera vez que escribo!

Jajaja... Bueno primero agradecer a Naiara1254 que fue quién me dio su apoyo en este cap! Gracias amiga! Se te quiere mucho!

Segundo agradecer a una de las personas que más almiro que también ah ofrecido su ayuda Conyta Bombon! Gracias amiga! Y también a mari .20 .ortiz que ofreció su ayuda ! A las dos les digo que muchas gracias igual! Estoy feliz de que estén dispuestas a tenderme una mano!

¿Escusas? Bueno son muchas u creo que no debo contarlas sólo sí tomaré uñas letras para decir que estuve algo engripada!

Cuarto agradecer a todos sus hermosos review y a las lindas personas que los dejaron:

2510mari — Erika Serena Tsukino — Alex Aome Moon — Princess Serenity Flora — Luna-P27 — serenasm — isabel20 — marsromina — AriadnaDeChiba — Usako-Chiba-T — Seren Avro Tsukino — Barbielove — yesqui2000 — Conyta Bombon — martavivi — Adileyne — Vere Canedo — Usagi13chiba — naiara1254

Gracias a todos! Les estoy eternamente agradecidos , sus hermosos review son la fuerza y la energía que me mantienen en pies!  
Espero este cap sea de su agrado y dejen sus review y su opinión ...

Como siempre criticas , sugerencias , tomatasos son bien recibidos!

Besotes y cuidense mucho! Que Dios los guardé


	14. lLas vacaciones continuan

**VACACIONES** **EN** **_"LA_** **_FELIZ__"_**

o

**Dedicado** a **Conyta** **Bombon**

o

**Las** **vacaciones** **continúan...**  
**Empecemos con el plan RyH**

Luego de que se amaron por primera vez , demostrando con cada rose , cada beso , cada caricia , lo mucho que se quieren y lo mucho que se necesitan , la pareja volvió a hacer el amor vez tras vez asta que el cansancio les ganó y ambos se entregaron a regañadientes a los brazos del gran Morfeo.

Las segundos pasaron seguidos de los minutos y las horas , y la ciudad continuaba siendo azotada por las lluvias. A eso de las cinco de la tarde las nubes se descargaron y dejaron entrever al astro que asomaba contento , el arco iris no tardó en aparecer como muestra que la lluvia cesaria. Lo gris abandono definitivamente la ciudad dejando a la luz el bellos cielo azul.

La pareja aún seguía en la cama y como siempre el primero en despertar fue Darien , quién al ver la hora se sobresalto. Las imágenes de la noche anterior le cayeron como un balde de agua fría y no puedo evitar sonreír como un bobo. Rápidamente y sin despertar a la bella rubia que yasia a su lado , abandonó la cama y se puso una bata para cubrir su desnudez. Luego de varios intentos fallidos logró despertar a Serena y le alentó a que se dieran un buen Baño . Tal y como la palabra lo dice se bañaron y pidieron al conserje del hotel que le mandara algo de comer.

Saciaron sus cuerpos y quedaron satisfechos."panza llena ,corazón contento " , ordenaron entre una pequeña guerra de almohadas la habitación

Y cuando estaban dispuestos a mirar un poco la tele , se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—Seguramente deben ser las chicas , yo habró amor. —sentenció Serena mientras se encaminaba asta la puerta. Abrió con ligereza y se encontró con su futura hija y Amy.

—Hola Serena, perdón sí interrumpimos algo , nuestra intención no fue molestar sólo se nos ocurrió venir porque... —estaba justificandose sin motivos la peliazul mientras se sonrojaba.

—No hay problema Amy de echo sólo íbamos a ver tele pasen , pasen. —les incentivo a que pasarán la chica rubia.

—¿Seguro Serena tonta que no molestamos?. —pregunto Rini temerosa de volver a arruinar algo.

—No Rini no molestas , anda entren que Darien está en el sofá. —les dijo la dueña provisoria de la habitación mientras daba una gran sonrisa.

Rini al oír el nombre de su hermoso papito , no dudo en entrar y fue seguida por Amy. Se avanzó hacia el como el viejos tiempos asiendo que el pelinegro salté del susto y rebolee el control.

—Valla entrada Rini, sí que te pareces a tú madre , apenas entras y ya causas problemas. —fingió enfado Darien , pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo echo.

—Darien Chiba. —recriminaron madre e hija juntas , mientras ponían su mejor cara de enfado y miraban a Darien que no sabía donde meterse.

—¡Ustedes juntas dan miedo! —logró pronunciar mientras se escondía tras Amy que miraba divertida la situación.

Serena y Rini no se dieron por vencidas y persiguieron a Darien asta llegar a la habitación donde lo arrinconaron y empezaron a entre las dos a hacerle cosquillas.

—Ríe Chiba , ríe que no cuesta nada. —se burlaba Serena mientras seguía trabajando en hacer reír al antipático de Darien.

—¡Eso Serena tú que eres más alta hasle cosquillas en la nuca! —jadeaba entre risitas la peli rosa.

—Me Jajaja decepsionas Rini Jajaja siempre creí que ... Ay Jajaja —Darien sólo se retorsia de la risa —Amy ven a ayudarme.

Amy estaba con las manos apoyadas en su falda azul , mirando la escena familiar con algo de nostalgia , mientras sonreía de manera falsa. Sin querer le golpearon en un su mente las ideas de ella en la misma situación pero con su propia familia , y sin poder evitarlo su mente evocó los recuerdos sobre una estrella fugas que marco su destino y la tristeza se apoderó su piedad de ella.

—Que pasa Amy , ven a jugar con nosotros que no te de vergüenza —le invitaba Serena , que noto rápidamente la tristeza de su amiga y quería hacer algo al respecto —Vamos sonriele a la vida amiga. —diciendo eso le lanzó un peluche que había como centro de cama y volvieron a sumirse en un juego de almohadas.

Serena y Rini estaban satisfechas de su trabajo. Lograron que los serios de Darien y Amy rieran como niños, y más aún que jugarán con ellas a esos juegos tan infantiles. Pero la cosa era que estaban de vacaciones y los problemas quedaron en Tokio ...

Luego de haberse divertido jugando , quedaron los cuatro rendidos y tirados en la cama. El primero en abandonar la cama fue Darien quién entró al baño y se lavo la cara y humedecio su pelo ya que había transpirado. Las tres chicas al rato lo imitaron.

Más tarde ya en la cocina Amy les contó que los demás estaban jugando a juegos "pervertidos" y que por eso habían venido a molestarlos a ellos. Darien lejos de estar molesto le agradeció al igual que Serena.

Jugaron ajedrez y al tuti-fruti , y pasaron una linda tarde. Pero Serena y Darien se dieron cuenta de que cada vez que querían sacar el tema Helios , Rini carraspeaba y cambiaba de tema.

La pelirosa estaba muy resentida. Ella tenía sentimientos encontrados por Helios mientras que él , según ella sólo jugaba. Sus inseguridades eran muchas y el temor a ser rechazada la acobardaba. Sus futuros padres como buenos observadores que son lo notaron.

Amy y Rini fueron prácticamente obligadas por los futuros reyes a quedarse a dormir con ellos. No podían conciliar la idea de que ellas vuelvan a las otras habitaciones en el estado que estaban los demás. La primera en dormirse fue Rini y Amy fue a hacerle compañía ya que le quería dar intimidad a la pareja.

—Te diste cuenta como Rini evita el tema Helios. —Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de Serena.

—Sí , lo noté. ¿Crees que sea momento de que empecemos con el plan R&H? —Pregunto Darien a su prometida

—¡Sí es hora de hacer de cupidos! —casí grito Serena emocionada —Mañana mismo empecemos , algún lugar que sugieras para que vallamos?.

—Sí me recomendaron unas sierras algo alejadas , supongo que nos divertirnos. —respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado.

—Así será entonces...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones del ya tan conocido hotel , un grupo de jóvenes aprovecharon que el día había estado feo y prefirieron quedarse dentro y divertirse.

Jugaban a ese típico juego de la botella.

—How me tocó a mi , al fin —Exclamo la única rubia mujer del grupo , giro la botella y... —Rei Hino , Cuanto eh esperado este momento ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

—Verdad por supuesto después de lo que me hicieron hace un rato. —afirmó y se quejó Rei

—Okey , sabes que no puedes mentir ¿verdad? —Rei asintió —Bueno —sonrisa malefica —¿Que relación tienen exactamente tú y Nícolas? ¿Eres su amante? ¿son folla-amigos? Respóndeme amada Rei.

La chica jugaba con sus dedos ,a la vez que el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas . No sabía que responder , ella sentía algo muy fuerte por Nícolas pero no quería aceptarlo , y a la vez no le podía mentir a su amiga , más tratándose de la Diosa del Amor: Mina Aino.

—Este .. Bueno ... Yo ... Digo... nosotros —no sabía que responder y Mina le interrumpió

—No me vallas a venir con que entre ustedes no hay nada , porque les eh visto como Nick entra a tú dormitorio y se escuchan jadeos , pequeños grititos y yo que se más. Anda respondeme ¿que son tú Nícolas? —los demás reían y esperaban expectantes

—Bueno no te niego que tenemos una relación , pero aún no le hemos puesto nombre. Sólo buscamos divertirnos. —Ya más relajada Rei

—Bueno entonces pingamosle nombre ¿verdad chicas? —preguntó Andrew , Lita y Mina acintieron —¿Nícolas amas a Rei? —volvió a preguntar sin rodeos el rubio , está vez dirigido a el castaño

—Bueno yo —el chico ya estaba bastante borracho y los borrachos no mienten o sí ¿(...)? —¡Sí! Con todo mi corazón —declaró al fin dejando a Rei muy sorprendida y emocionada.

—Bien eso es un hombre. Y tú Rei ¿sientes algo por Nícolas?

—Yo sí , cuando estoy con el siento muchas cosas extrañas que no se que son. —respondió algo sonrojaba e inquieta

—¿Estarías dispuesta a averiguar que es? —está vez fue Lita la que pregunto.

—Eh yo... ¡Sí!

—Nícolas asnos el honor. —guiñando un ojo Mina

—¿Señorita Rei , le haría el honor a este pobre hombre de alegrarle sus días aceptando ser mi novia?

—Claro que sí . —emocionada Rei

—Entonces los declaró Novio y Novia pueden besarse para concretar está unión. —dijo en tono burlesco Drew

La nueva pareja acepto gustosa y se dieron un no muy tierno beso. Los tres presentes aplaudieron y Mina como siempre y exagerando lloró ...

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

**¡Hola** a **todos** y **todas!**

Aquí yo y otro capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado , ya que yo no me sentí muy segura escribiendo.

Primero agradecer a Conyta Bombon que siempre está para ayudarme. ¡Gracias amiga , este cap va para vos! Y Segundo agradecer a todos sus review:

**Guest:** Muchas gracias! Y es verdad son muy difíciles de hacer y a mi me costo mucho , pero cumplió con su cometido si te gusto! Jajaja

**AriadnaDeChiba:** Hola primero darte formalmente la bienvenida al fic ya que no tuve oportunidad en los capítulos anteriores. Segundo mil gracias por el review. Sí Darien es un Hermoso Dios Griego , coincido un poco con voz Darien tendría que haber dicho diablillo caído! Jajaja me re divertio eso! Y bueno lamento decirte que no seguir con lo hot porque sino le tendría que cambiar el rated a la historia y esa no es la intención , pero prometo más adelante algo bien caliente ... Jajaj ... Besitos y espero que te guste este cap.

**marsromina:** ay amiga harás que me sonroje , muchas gracias me alegro que te guste! Ay sobre el correo parece que no te llegó de última lo hacemos por PM . Sí no te parece mal o por Face por que me hice uno. Como vos quieras. Besitos

**Vere** **Canedo:Sí** al fin se le cumplió el cometido! Espero que te guste este cap. Y gracias por siempre comentar. Besitos.

**yesqui2000:** Sí le costo mucho! Pero lo bueno es que logró y ese hermosísimo Dios Griego es de ella. Muchísimas gracias por siempre seguirme. Besitos

**mari.** 20. **ortiz:** Que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo yo estaba algo insegura de sí les gustaría o no! Gracias por ofrecerme tú ayuda y seguramente ya la voy a necesitar. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado también y te mando muchos Besitos. Nos leemos!

**Adileyne:Amiga** me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y sí hay veces que te dan ganas de meterte y hacerla recapacitar pero por suerte Darien ya lo hizo y muy bien Jajaja. Me encantó chatear contigo , así que estamos en contacto. Muchos Besitos.

**naiara1254:** amiga sabes que las cosas buenas hay que destacarlas. Y sí te tienes que animar a hacer uno cuando tú quieres , es algo divertio por que sacas lo peor de vos. Cuando quieras yo te ayudó con lo poco que se! Jajaj Mil gracias por seguirme siempre y por brindarme tú ayuda! Besitos.

**Usagi13chiba:** sí quién no ama al Sexy Darien Chiba , como es el , es difícil no enamorarse a primera vista Jajaja ... Sí es muy precavido Sere es muy joven para quedar embarazada, además hay que borrar las pistas así Kenji no se entera Jajaja.. Gracias por el alago y tendré más cuidado con la ortografía. Sí ya me recupere y gracias por preguntar. Espero tú también ya te hallas recuperado. Cariños!

**Usako-Chiba-T:** Ay gracias me alegra que te haya gustado! Y sí echaban fuego Jajaj... No se sí me puedo engripar dos veces al año , pero me cuido Jajaja... Espero la conti de tú fic. Besotes.

**diana:Bienvenida** a mi fic! Feliz yo de que te haya gustado y espero continuar viéndote por aquí. Sí yo daría cualquier cosa por un día o mejor una noche con el ... Jajaja ... Besotes.

**Conyta** **Bombon:** Yes , amiga todo bene y tú? Jajaja Yo también espero que bien

**Alex Aome Moon:** Jajaja yo igual. Wau me alegra tanto que te halla encantado, y no está vez nadie los vio , gracias por el alago y vos también cuídate mucho. Cariños!

**isabel20:** Gracias por leerme, por el review y por el alago mejor, de verdad gracias y espero el cap te halla gustado. Besos chaito!

**monsemoon:** lamento haberte echo esperar y gracias por lo de me encantó! Jajaj Besitos para ti :)

**Barbielove:**_****___ oh gracias me alegro que te haya gustado su primera vez y también la mía escribiendo. Besotes amigacha y que estés bien!

**tuxigirl27:** Yes tendría que haber echo eso Jajaj que malas que somos y es verdad cualquiera haría locuras por ese precioso Jajaj. Me pareció buena idea que sea la primera vez de los dos por que para mi Dar cuando conoció a Sere era muy chico y además sólo le gustaban los libros y esas cosas no lo veo teniendo aventuras Jajaj ... Espero no haberte echo esperar y por ahora no se me ah presentado nada! Muchas gracias y que Dios te bendiga a ti también y los tuyos. Muchos besos y gracias por leer!

**martavivi:** sí saqué a la luz mi parte perversa Jajaj igual me ayudó una amiga! Me alegro por haber cumplido ti deseo y gracias por leerme siempre Besitos.

o

o

Una hora más tarde...  
Término de responder sus review y eso es muy bueno por que quiere decir que hay más personas que leen mis historia! Gracias y más por leerme y dejar sus review, por seguirme , por ponerme en favoritos y también gracias a los que me leen de forma anónima! Gracias!

Les cuento que ayer me hice un Facebook para conectarme con ustedes.  
Así que la que quiera hablar con está niña glotona y charlatana las espero... Además sí quieren ayudarme y todo eso!

**Mi** **Facebook** : **Nai** **SD** (con la misma foto que tengo acá )

Besotes y abrazó para todos.

**Nai**


	15. Vallamos a sierra de los padres

**VACACIONES** **EN** **_"LA_** **_FELIZ"_**

**Vallamos** a **Sierra** **de** **los** **Padres**

La estrella de la mañana hizo su monumental aparición y con ello empezó el sexto día de vacaciones en la ciudad pesquera , Mar del Plata . En ella se encontraban vacacionando nuestros personajes favoritos

**Pov** **Serena**

Los rayos de el sol me empiezan a molestar y oigo susurros de Rini y Amy , ellas creen que aún estoy durmiendo , es mejor así porque sino me obligarán a levantarme y aún tengo mucha fiaca , en la cocina se ollen ruidos , de seguro mi amado Darien está levantando. De sólo pensar en el se me forma una sonrisa.

—Creo que esta despierta, mirala se está riendo —oí la vos de mi futura hija.

—Descansar hace bien a la salud , pero lo excesos siempre son malos. —Asta en la cama tiene que hacer estos comentarios.

—Vamos tonta Serena se que estas despierta, debes levantarte , Hoy mi Darien nos prometió que salriamos —Que se cree esa niña para llamar así a Mi novio.

—Darien es mi novio chiquita malcriada —dije haciendole cosquillas por debajo de las sábanas.

—Pues ustedes me criaron así ja ja ja —es vivaracha eh , no entiendo como fui capaz de mal criarla así.

—Tienes razón Rini , ayudare a Darien a hacer el desayuno mientras ustedes se levantan —le dije decidida , luego mire a Amy —Buenos Días Amy ¿dormiste bien?

—No podría haber dormido mejor , gracias

Después de eso así en pijama como estaba me levanté , me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos lindo jean con un top negro.

Fui asta la cocina y vi a mi querido prometido , haciendo el desayuno , noto mi presencia y giro hacia mi , me miro de arriba abajo y dio un gran silvido luego hizo una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que me derriten . Le deposite un pequeño beso en sus calidoz labios y el se encargo de profundizarlo , el bendito aire nos falto y nos tuvimos que separar .

—Buen día. —dije entre jadeos , y tomando una gran bolcanada de aire.

—Buen día bebe —se dio vuelta para seguir preparando el desayuno —¿Que tal tú noche? ¿Durmieron bien? —me pregunto mientras exprimia una naranja.

—Sí ni siquiera se en que momento pegué los ojos , tenía mucho sueño acumulado. ¿Y tú?

—Tenes razón las últimas dos noches no hemos de comido mucho que digamos —sonrio con burla —pues yo sí te soy sincero te estrañe cada segundo , dormir a tú lado se hizo costumbre. No se que haré cuando volvamos a Tokio. —esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza es su voz .

—No te preocupes amor , de bien cumpla los dieciocho viviremos una eternidad juntos.

Sellé mi propia promesa con un pequeño beso y seguimos juntos preparando el desayuno. Yo también había extrañado el calor de Darien y eso que sólo había sido una noche , no me imagino que pasará cuando tenga que pasar seis meses sin el . Pero eso ahora no tiene que preocuparme , por ahora vivimos el ahora y después que Dios mande .

Rini y Amy se levantaron , siguieron mis pasos y 10 minutos más tarde estábamos comiendo y bebiendo el desayuno.

Darien llamó a ese chico que era marplatense y que se lo había encontrado en una convención para médicos , el mismo que le recomendó que viniese y le ayudó con el viaje , y le pregunto como llegar a un lugar que El mismo le había recomendado . Al parecer el chico es muy amable porque se ofreció el mismo a acompañarnos , así apuramos el tramite y fui asta la habitación de los chicas para preguntarle sí querían ir y Darien fue asta la de los chicos , Rini y Amy me acompañaron...

Golpeamos la puerta una y otra vez y nadie salía , la puerta estaba con llave , así que Rini se impaciento y empezó a gritar para que habrán. Luego de varios grito , se oyó una puerta abrirse pero no fue exactamente la de las chicas.

—Pueden dejar de hacer tanto alboroto , no ven que es un lugar privado , dejence de gritar. —Fue el grito de una viejecita con cara de pasa de uva.

—Perdón señora lo lamentamos , no le quisimos molestar. —fue la disculpa de Amy.

La viejecita se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar afirmada en el bastón de vuelta para su casa murmurando maldiciones y cosas como "en mi época los jóvenes éramos respetuosos" y no se que más. Rini me miro y se mordió el labio inferior , la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a una Mina toda desarreglada...

—Wau Mina ¿que te ocurrió? —Fue la pregunta sabía de Rini .

Mina nos hizo pasar y nos contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y al rato apareció Lita con una apariencia no mucho mejor a la de Mina.

—...entonces Rei le dijo que sí y se besaron. —término de contar mi loca con lágrimas en sus ojos

—Ay Mina que tierno como me hubiese gustado estar allí. —dije yo igual de emocionada que mi amiga ,en eso suena mi celular

Era Darien diciéndome que no apuraramos, les dije a las chicas sí querían venir y por supuesto aceptaron , se vestirieron rápidamente y bajamos a encontrarnos con los chicos , que por cierto con ropa spor se veían re guapos. Rei había pasado la noche con Nícolas así que no sabíamos nada de ellos , seguro se habrían quedado durmiendo y por eso no atendían el celular.

Cuando nos acercamos noté que Rini se quedó mirando a Helios y cuando el le dirigió la mirada se sonrojo y miro para otro lado. Me acordé del plan , hoy Darien hablaría con Helios haber que onda y yo también tengo que darle algunos consejos a Rini , así que veré el momentito adecuado para hacerlo.

—Darien —dijo un chico alto pero no tanto como Dar , morocho y de pelo negro peinado como sí tuviera una cresta.

—Leo , te estábamos esperando. ¿¡Como estas!? —le pregunto mi novio mientras le estrechaba la mano , típico saludo de hombres.

—Es guapísimo. —me susurro una voz muy conocida para mi. Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con una Mina de ojitos soñadores

—Sí tienes toda la razón Mina es muy guapo.

—Pero Serena nunca cambiaras tú tienes a Darien

—Que Darien sea el chico más guapo del universo no quiere decir que no haya otros chicos guapos.

—... y esas dos que están cuchiyiando ahí son ... —¿Que perdí? Oh no está presentando , todo por Mina que mal aspecto eh causado.

—Mina Aino , un gusto conocerte guapo. Alguien te dijo que estas muy bueno. —el chico la miraba con cara de W.T.F. Y miró a Darien que le sonrio nervioso.

—¡Mina! —se escucho un coro de voces incluida la mía

—¿Que dijo? —fue la voz grabe del chico.

—Nada que es un gusto conocerte. —contesté yo para enmendar el error , aunque le vi sonreír con burla y cuando me gire Lita y Amy le estaban tapando la bocota a Mina.

—... —un silencio

—Uhum —se acomodo la garganta Darien —y ella es mi novia , Serena.

—Wow es muy linda , ahora entiendo Dar porque no querías salir ni nada , con semejante chica esperandote. —me sonrio se quitó las gafas y pude ver unos ojos negros sin principio ni fin —Leandro , y el gusto es mío.

Lo vi a Dar estar orgulloso para luego tomarme de la mano así entre conversaciones nos fuimos asta la parada del bondi.

En el camino a dicha parada , observe como Helios estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento , gesto o palabra que dijese mi pequeña niña . Pero estaba confundida , no sabía sí era sólo porque era su trabajo protegerla o porque sí sentía algo por ella. Aunque cuando el aún era el pegaso recuerdo que asta le dio un beso a Rini y ahora que onda , ¿será porque ambos ya están un poco más grandes y no quiere dar que hablar? No lo se pero tenía que averiguarlo.

El bondi llegó , le paramos y nos subimos. Asientos de uno había uno sólo desocupado así que lo ocupó rápidamente Amy que se puso lo audiculares. En los asiento del fondo quedaban dos desocupados y Darien le hizo señas a Helios para que se siente con el , de seguro para hablar de lo de Rini . Después asientos dobles quedaba uno libre y lo ocupamos yo y Rini . Había uno que había una chica sentada asi que al otro lo ocupó Lita. El chico , Mina y Drew quedaron parados. Al toque el asiento del cual estaba agarrado el chico se desocupo y en vez de sentarse se lo cedió a Mina mientras le daba una sonrisa...

Me gire y vi como Darien hablaba muy amenamente con Helios , un momento coge el celular y el mío vibra: era un Whatapps de el .

"Parte H lista sigamos por la parte R"

Esa era la señal debía hablar con Rini.

—Y Rini ¿Como va todo con Helios? —ella en milesimas de segundo ya estaba ruborizada

—Y como va a ir , MaL desde que Darien hizo eso el no ah vuelto a hablarme más de lo necesario. —me dijo algo desganada

—Pues veras Darien está arrepentido y seguro encontraremos una solución. Mientras tanto te diré que no esperes a que el te diga que siente algo por ti, dicelo tú Rini. —vi como un deje de tristeza se apodero de ella y no me gustaba verla así .

—¿Y sí me rechaza , y sí el no siente nada por mi? —me dijo mi pequeña entre lágrimas

—Sabes el No te rechazará , apuesto lo que sea a que el siente algo por ti , y sí me equivoco pues te ayudare a solucionarlo y encontraremos otro hermoso chico —le dije con una sonrisa , mientras la abrazaba —el que no arriesga no gana.

—Tienes razón Serena pero ¿Cuando?

—Tranquila Darien ya se encargo de ello.

El viaje fue tranquilo y después de aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos llegamos. Decendimos del bondi y el chico nos guió por el espacio verde al que llamó "Sierras de lo padres" .

El lugar era muy lindo , había verde por todos lados , algunos árboles , suelo plano y también rocoso y algunas lindas cabañas . En la parte de arriba se veían negocios. Después según Leo los recorríamos ,pero ahora ¡la face &! Rini & Helios juntos y por casualidad encerrados.

—Miren alquilamos por hoy aquella cabaña —Darien señaló a una muy bien ubicada y muy linda además.

—Está bellísima —fue el comentario de Lita.

—Pues me alegro que te guste , la elegimos nosotros. —dijo Drew señalando a el mismo y a Darien.

—Rini podes llevar nuestras carteras así nosotras no divertimos un poco —le dije mientras le guinaba un ojo

—Claro Serena yo las llevó. —agarró nuestras tres carteras y empezó a caminar ...

—Te ayudó —¡Bingo! Se ofreció Helios.

Ambos caminaron a la par asta llegar a la cabaña , entraron y la puerta se cerro tras de sí , espero que el plan resulte ...

o

o

o

c

**Nai****____****__** **dice:******

**Hola****** chicos/as como están tanto tiempo! Perdón por tardar tanto es que la inspiración no venía y además ando algo muy ocupada con la universidad.

Bueno ya pedidas las disculpas agradezco un montón a cada una de las personitas que dejan sus review y que son de gran ayuda:

monsemoon– Usak-Chiba-T – marsromina – isabel20 – naiara1254 – martavivi – diana – AdriadnaDeChiba– Adileyne – yesqui2000– Vere Canedo – mari .20 .ortiz – Conyta Moon –

Agradecer a : Naiara1254 Conyta bombon y Adileyne por su ayuda , el cap va para ustedes amigas!

Bueno les cuento que el Internet me anda mal asi que no se cuando me lo arreglarán! Os pido por favor que dejeis sus review que son el motor que me incentiva a seguir , como siempre críticas /ideas / sugerencias la acepto gustosa!

Muchos besos e infinitos abrazos!

PD: sí NO me conecto en FACEBOOK es por lo mismo de internet así que por las dudas tirenle flores a Darien por mi Jajaja ... xD!


	16. Dime que me quieres

**VACACIONES** **EN** **_"LA_****** **_FELIZ"_******

**Dime** **que** **me** **quieres**

El lugar por dónde iban caminando estaba rodeado de césped , se sentía que estaban bastante sobre el nivel del mar , pues estaban en una sierra.

La chica pelirosa caminaba tras su primer amor, con la ilusión de que el plan que sus futuros padres habían planeado funcionara. Quería, deseaba, suplicaba que su pegaso aún le quisiera. No era que se estaba adelantando al orden natural, ella sólo quería mantener como suyo a el ex pegaso, no soportaba la idea de que alguna otra chica lo codiciara. Helios tenía que ser de ella. Sí el no la quiere pues bueno tendría que conquistar su corazón, pero no le corría por la mente una vida sin el el chico del pelo plateado con mechas celeste.

Entraron en la cabaña y estaba algo oscura, la puerta se cerró tras ellos sin darle oportunidad a que le dejaran abierta, Helios medio asustado miro a Rini y luego quiso abrir la pequeña puerta pero no pudo, volvió a mirar entre las penumbrias a Rini como queriendo averiguar que estaba pasando.

—A mi no me mires yo no tengo nada que ver. —le dijo algo dudosa

—Genial, la puerta se cerró sola como por arte de magia, estamos encerrados en medio de la nada porque acá no hay señal y los chicos están lejos, Y para colmo de males se supone que bajo mi custodio no tendrías que meterte en problemas. —muy preocupado Helios.

Rini se encogió de hombros preguntándose quién los habría encerrado, de repente se escucho un gran ruido.  
Y Rini pegó un salto , los estraños sonidos no cedieron y a Rini le dio aún más miedo, Helios percibió el estado de la pelirosa y la jaló hacia él.

—Tranquila Rini son sólo ruidos, nada nos puede pasar cuando entramos afuera no había nada estraño. —le dijo intentando calmarla mientras la apretaba más contra sí.

—Se supone que debo ser más valiente, eh peleado un montón y mira apenas un ruido y ya me asusto. —dijo entre sollosos la peque

—Tranquila peque es normal ya perdiste el habitó, mira el lado bueno un chico hermoso te está consolando. —esto lo dijo para que la chica riera. Rini le golpeó el estómago con el codo.

—¡Aprovechado! Y ¡engreido! —le dijo algo sonrosada, agradecia que aún siguieran a oscuras.

—Así me quieres peque —le dijo aún sonriendo, ahora Rini sí quería luz para verlo sonreír.

—Pues ¿Quién dijo que te quería? —pregunto burlona

—Bueno etto... —se pasó la mano por la nuca ya agregó —¡Sólo lo se! Pero quiero escucharlo de tus boca ¿me quieres?

—¡No! —mintio, "Sí te quiero mas de lo debería" tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía ser tan obvia o ¿sí?

—Ouch que lastima yo tenía algo muy importante para decirte. —la risa burlona no se iba.

—Anda dime —exigió , el chico camino, pasó por al lado de la joven y tanteo en una mesa que había una cajita de fósforos , prendió una dos tres velas y la cabaña de madera se ilumino. —Wau ... Quién decoro esto , ¡Está preciosa! —los ojitos de la chica se iluminaron.

Pasó la vista por todo el lugar , había una pequeña mesa responda en el centro con dos sillas de mimbre a su alrededor. Flores rosas y violetas se espandian por todo el espacio , Helios rápidamente se posiciono tras de ella y le habló a su oído.

—Te gusta peque —Rini sólo sonrio y se estremecio al sentir el aliento del celestiplateado en su oreja —Me dio una mano un amigo te aviso.

—Hel es precioso todo. Y para que me trajiste mis viejos sabían verdad con razón ya entiendo por eso... —Helios rápidamente la silencio con un pequeño beso en sus labios.

La había agarrado desprevenida, pero sólo fue un mágico roce de labios, la primera vez que roceba los labios con un chico y había sido genial. Aunque técnicamente ya lo había echo antes sólo que el sujeto en cuestión era un caballo con alas. Más allá de eso ella sentía que había sido mucho más que un simple roce...

—Sabes peque, es bueno saber que no me quieres —dijo cruzando los brazos y fingiendo estar enojado. —Heriste mi corazón, eres cruel.

—Yo no quise...

—Tranquila lo superare, ahora veamos la forma de salir de aquí ya nada tiene sentido. —fue demasiado dramático al decirlo , pero Rini continuaba intrigada.

—Espera Hel sí te quiero sólo, sólo bromeaba anda dime. —es seguida giro sobre sí y se plantó algo sonrosado frente a Rini.

—Pues quiero oírlo devuelta.

—Te qui-ero He-li-os.

—Así está mejor... —parecía que iba a hablar pero ubo un gran silencio.

—¿Y bien? —ya impaciente

La abrazó bien fuerte y con la cabeza de ella en su pecho dio un gran suspiro, le hizo levantar la barbilla y se sostuvieron la mirada.

—Eres muy linda peque y amo tus peculiares ojos. —dio un suspiro —en realidad amo todo de ti. Rini Yo te amo.

Soltó. Rini creía que había escuchado mal creía que estaba en uno de sus tantos sueños, pero no. Esto era mucho mejor de lo que ella había podido soñar ,debía comprobar que era una realidad.

—Creo que no oí bien

—Me la pones difícil peque, dije que amaba, que te amo Rini Chiba

—Tsukino —corrigió

—Bien Tsukino, siempre me pregunté porque no eres Chiba. —dijo casi en tono de pregunta y dejando abierto para una posible respuesta.

—Caprichos. Mi mamá es caprichosa y ya sabes que su marido la mima mucho y le hace todo lo que quiere —dijo Rini recordando las miles de veces que su papá le había negado algo a Serena y la rubia había sonreido maleficamente diciendo "Ok. Tú decides" y el pobre había tenido que aceptar cual perrito. La cuestión es que algo que Serena hacia o dejaba de hacer era la clave pero ella aún no lo había podido averiguar , y lo haría pronto. Ahora lo importante era decirle a Hel lo que sentía —Sabes yo creo que también Te amo. No creo. Lo se. Yo Te amo.

Se volvieron a dar un tierno beso en los labios y Helios sonrio .

—No más que yo peque, no más que ¡yo!

o

o

o

* * *

Hola aquí un nuevo extra corto capitulo... XD que les pareció?

En el que viene los agradecimientos promesa ¿sí? XD nos leemos Bye


	17. Cuidado con la derecha de Darien

**VACACIONES** **EN** _**"LA**_ **_FELIZ"_**

**¡Cuidado** **con** **la** **derecha** **de** **Darien!**

El regordete ángel del amor había flechado a los jóvenes y, como es de costumbre no se había equivocado en su elección. La joven pareja estaba experimentando y aprendiendo a sentir todas esas nuevas sensaciones que el amor les producía. Así es como se puede combatir contra el mal, ya sea un mal tangible como habían sido todo esos enemigos que algún día el poder del amor había vencido o un mal que nosotros sin querer creamos para complicarnos la existencia. Y como las cosas no son como parecen los grandes problemas de la humanidad a veces se pueden resolver con sólo dos que tres palabras.

—Peque creo que es la enesima vez que te lo digo, pero aún no me convenzo de que sea yo quién te lo haya dicho así que lo repito. Te amo, y quiero que sepas que nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Puede que aún no podamos estar juntos por nuestra edad, o porque el Rey no me deje salir con tigo por lo que sea.

—Hel no te preocupes mi papito lindo nos dejara. Además no te olvides que tenemos el consentimiento de Darien y Serena y aunque aún no sean mis padres no quiere decir que no tengan autoridad.

—Tenes razón por aún así, estoy yo, y se que alguna vez voy a cometer algo estúpido porque como tú bien me has dicho ya nací así. Así que te pido que cuando eso pase no dudes nunca de mi amor por ti chiquita, nunca lo dudes.

Con eso le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios y se pusieron a comer un rico plato de filet de merlusa alimentandose el uno al otro y disfrutando de su pequeño gran momento.

Por otra parte fuera de la cabaña se encontraban los demás turistas. Lita, Mina y Serena se encontraban espiando por una pequeña endija que dejaba entrever la conmovedora escena, las dos rubias estaban echas un mar de lágrimas,mientras que Lita fingia ser la fuerte pero por ahí alguna que otra lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla.

—Nuestra Rini está creciendo. —reflexionó Serena mientras lagrimiaba

—¡Que envidia! —comentó la castaña.

—Mueve rápido el conejo eh, a quién habrá aprendido. —se escuchó una voz que no debería estar allí. Las tres chicas sobresaltadas se dieron vuelta.

—¡Rei! —gritaron al unísono mientras corrían a abrazarla y la aficciaban un poquito.

—Ayer nos vimos me affician. —se quejaba entre los apretujones Rei.

—Ummrrr —se aclaró la garganta Lita— ¿Tú no deberías estar concretando tú noviazgo con Nícolas?

—Eso nena apestas a sexo. —¿quién más que la loca?

—Bueno etto, no me perdería la declaración de amor de mi peque por nada. —Se justificó Rei algo sonrojada.

—¿Como supiste que estaríamos acá? —dijo su líder con los brazos cruzados.

—Eché un fuego ahí y adivine. —dijo despreocupada la pelinegra.

—No podes, sos vos eh Rei —Lita Río y luego agregó en forma de pregunta.

Así Rei tiró una indirecta para Serena la cual la rubia no capto y Mina se encargo de explicarle y Serena se enojó demasiado y se empezaron a gritar y luego una típica pelea con saqué de lengua incluido.

Al otro lado de la cabaña los chicos también estaban espiando, en realidad Nícolas y Andrew. Porque lo que es Darien, desde que Helios beso a Rini, abandonó el oficio de espía y fue con Leo a unos metros más alejados a practicar un poco de boxeo. Leo ponía las palmas y Darien descargaba en ellas toda su furia contenida.

En una de esa veces Leo le levanto un poco más altas las manos a la altura de su cabeza para complicarsela un poquito y justo venía Mina que se había cansado de la discusión de Rei y Serena. Ella venía de espaldas a Leo por lo que no vio que tenía las manos levantadas y pensó que Darien estaba a punto de encajarle en piña. De puro instinto corrió rápidamente a una velocidad increíble y se interpuso entre Darien y Leo justo cuando el ojiazul iba a dar el impacto.

Acto seguido el puño de Darien se incrusto justo en el ojo izquierdo de Mina, provocando que la chica se tambaliase y cayera en los brazos de Leo que la sostuvo por la cintura. Mina soltó unas cuantas malas palabras, para luego llevarse su mano al ojo afectado y empezar a sollozar.

Darien ni siquiera entendía que "mierda" había pasado, sólo vio la cara de preocupación de su amigo para luego mirar a Mina ultra preocupado, y llevarse su linda mano morena a su boca.

—Mina yo... —intentó disculparse pero la rubia lo interrumpió con un grito.

—¡Eres un miserable Darien! —el grito fue tan fuerte que Serena y Rei dejaron de pelear y vinieron a ver que pasaba junto con Lita y también Amy que estaba leyendo un libro— no se como puede estar Serena con un hombre ¡ERES UN GOLPEADOR!

—¡Alguien me puede explicar que diablos está pasando aquí! —gritó exasperada Rei

—Este insencible —señalando a Darien— me encajo un piña en mi ojito. —devuelta empezó a llorar como una niña.

Serena estaba en shock y no entendía ni medio lo que pasaba, Amy trataba de descifrar la situación y ser neutral pese a lo que había dicho Mina, Lita esperaba la versión de Darien porque la creía más confiable, los chicos ni fu ni fa seguían espiando a la parejita, Leo seguía sosteniendo a Mina y la miraba con cara de W.T.F aún estaba aturdido por el grito que pegó y Rei echaba humo y se le fue encima a Darien.

—Espera Rei, hay un explicación. —dijo el muy asustado, Rei detuvo justo a tiempo su piña.

—Y espero que se buena. Oíste nadie toca a mis amigas ni siquiera tú Chiba.

—Ok. no fue a propósito yo y Leo estábamos practicando un rato y largandonos piñas cuando ella se cruzó de repente y no me dio tiempo a nada, la piña iba para Leo no para Mina. Igual le pido perdón, en parte fue mi culpa por no estar atento.

—Darien tiene razón está de mente se cruzó justo cuando el estaba lanzando la piña. —lo apoyó Leo. Mina instantáneamente se soltó de solto de su agarré.

—¡Resulta que ahora yo tengo la culpa! eres un tonto tú también quiero que sepas que te odio a partir de ahora. —diciendo esto lloro pero no sólo por el golpe y se fue caminando las chicas la siguieron y la abrazaron para consolarla

**xoxoxoxo**

Luego de eso pasó un largo rato y tras las suplicas de las chicas para que Mina se sacara la mano del ojo ella accedió y dejó a la luz un ojo todo rojo e hinchado.

Serena llamó a Darien y ambos insistieron con que Mina debía dejarse controlar por Darien ya que era un doctor para ver sí era algo grave y debían llevarla a un centro de salud o sólo era un golpe que le dejaría la piel morada. Mina no quiso y no quiso objetando que no se dejaría tocar por su agresor, así que después de varias opciones escogieron una, que Leo que también estudiaba medicina debía revisarla así que los demás les dejaron por alguna estraña razón solos debajo de un árbol.

—Bien. Chica gritona veamos ese ojo. —le revisó y noto que no era nada para preocuparse— Mira no es nada grave sólo deberías tomar un desiflamatorio y ponerte unas gotas que tengo acá. —saco de su bolsillo una pequeña botellita.

—¿Espera eso es seguro?

—Por supuesto ¿no confías en mi?

—La verdad que no. Además ¿por que justo tenes gotas para los ojos en tú bolsillo?

—Por di alguna chica gritona y entrometida recibe un golpe, a ver déjate de preguntas que te lo tengo que poner, cuanto más rápido lo haga más rápido recuperarás tú vista de forma normal. Mina no se convenció de la respuesta de Leo pero por alguna estraña razón confío en el y dejó que se la pusiera, al principio ardio pero luego el dolor fue mermando y asta parecía ver mejor. Leo que estaba muy cerca de ella le dio una gran sonrisa.

—¿Mejor?

—Un poco.

—Y bien que se dice...

—Ni sueñes con que te daré las gracias, aún te odio por defender a Darien y no a mi.

—Darien es mi amigo y decía la verdad, tú eres una gritona maniaca que se cruzó por el medio de dos personas que estaban boxeando. Creo que hice lo correcto, así que odiame sí quieres. Aunque ambos sabemos que es mentira.

—¡Imbécil!

—Me dijeron cosas peores —le extendió la mano— Anda levántate, los demás nos esperan es hora de que comamos algo así después les llevó a recorrer el lugar.

Mina le extendió la mano y le ayudó a pararse, al agarrarle la mano sintió una especie de corriente estraña por lo que se la solto enseguida y Leo le volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

**xoxoxo**

Más tarde ya habían comido y todo cuando Rini y Helios salieron de su pequeña burbuja. Tomados de la mano y sonriendo como tontos.

El ojo de Mina se había terminado de hinchar y Darien agradecia que la rubia no tuviera a su alcance un espejo, en verdad lo agradecia y mucho.

Otros que también estaban muy acaramelados eran Rei y Nick que habían anunciado oficialmente su noviazgo y estaban felices de la vida. Nícolas no cabía en su cuerpo de lo feliz que estaba, ¡había esperado este momento por largos años!

Y Amy que decir ella era como que estaba en su propio mundo, un mundo dónde sólo existían ella y su amado, era como que sentía es su corazón que a pesar del transcurso del tiempo y las distancias que los separaban, su corazón seguía unido al de Taiki en un lazo que posiblemente nunca se podrá romper. Esperaba ansiosa el día que Taiki cumpliera la promesa que le había echo en está histórica despedida a la luz de la luna.

Y por último estaban Andrew y Lita, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son una pareja, ya que encajaban perfectamente como tal. Pero no lo eran. Andrew aún seguía esperando la llegada o la vuelta mejor dicho, de aquella mujer que alguna vez creyó amar. Le habían llegado rumores sobre que le metía los cuernos con cualquiera que se le pasará por delante pero el no los creía o no los quería creer. Y la castaña se aferraba a la idea que alguna vez iba a poder conquistar el corazón de Andrew, que al fin y al cabo no tenía nada de parecido con aquel chico que le rompió el corazón.

Leo los llevó a recorrer todo el lugar. Subieron por las sierras asta la parte más alta dónde había un pequeño centro comercial, dónde generalmente se vendían artesanías y cosas fabricadas por los habitantes del lugar.

A Serena se le había antojado una pelotita de madera plana en un lugar , con una base y un hueco en el centro. Ella había visto a varias personas tomar algo de esa pelotita, tenía como un tubito o una pajita de metal que salía de la "pelotita" y se conectaba con la boca. Leo les había dicho que se llamaba Mate y que era algo típico del lugar como ellos tenían el Te. Por esa razón a Serena le pareció conveniente llevar uno más caro como recuerdo y uno de plástico para, ella preparar su propio "Mate" y probar a ver que honda.

—¿Y entonces tengo que comprar eso verde, y listo? —pregunto Serena luego de que Leo le halla explicado detalladamente como hacer un Mate

—Yerba se llama eso verde. Y sí es algo resumido a lo que yo te enseñe pero para empezar creo que está bien. —Le guiño el ojo a Darien y agregó— De última le preguntas a Dar el se va a acordar.

—¡Sí se que podré con esto! —gritó entusiasmada Serena y todos giraron a verla, ella sonrio e hizo con sus dedos el símbolo de amor y paz.

**xoxoxo******

Todos ya estaban acostados descansando, en sus respectivas habitaciones. Habían tenido un día agotador física y sentimentalmente. Además habían echo planes para el próximo día, sería un día bien movido al fin conocerán un boliche de Mar de Plata.

¿Harán alguna locura?

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ****** xoxoxoxo****

Buenos mis queridos amigos acá un nuevo cap. Espero les guste y que sea de su agrado.

Sepan disculparme por mis horrores ortograficos!  
Y ya saben sí tienen dudas o ideas o críticas o lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mis escritura son muy bienvenidos. Dejen sus review please son lo que me alientan a escribir! Y los que me empujan a hacerlo aunque tenga varios problemas!

Agradezco a Dios por poder subir este cap y a todos usd por los review:

Usako-Chiba-T/*/ Vere Canedo /*/ Naiara Moon /*/ martaviv /*/ Conyta Moon /*/ Adileyne /*/ isabel20 /*/ Barbielove /*/ Seren Avro Tsukino /*/ mari .20 .ortiz /*/ Mary Vega de Chiba (bienvenida amigacha *.*) /*/ AriadnaDeChiba (te hiciste una pág que bueno! ) /*/ Luna-P27 /*/ monsemoon /*/ aome usaguiko serenita higurashi chiba tsukino ( Tenes nombre largo eh XD Jajaja Bienvenida gracias por escribir) /*/ Yasna tsukino de shields (Bienvenida) /*/ 2510mari /*/ marsromina.

Bueno Besitos se los Kiere!

**MI****** **FACEBOOK:****** **Nai** **SD******

PD: perdón por los retrasos. Como ya saben ando con problemas! XD


	18. una salida nocturna

**VACACIONES EN "LA FELIZ"**

**Una salida nocturna**

**E**l día domingo comenzaba en la bella ciudad de Mar del Plata, una leve correntada de viento corría para aliviar el sofocante calor. La gente caminaba tranquila bordeando las hermosas y turísticas playas, la gente de tercera edad ya se encontraba disfrutando de las tibias aguas, mientras que los más jóvenes preferían dormir después de una noche movida.

En el hotel se encontraba la pareja feliz. Discutiendo sobre donde dejarían a Rini su pequeña hija.

—Entiendo tu postura Serena, pero de ninguna manera puedo permitir que mi futura hija valla con nosotros eso antinatural. —le decía Darien a su futura esposa.

—Ya sé, pero tampoco podemos hacer que Amy se quede a cuidarla, ella también merece divertirse —replico Serena pensando en su amiga.

—Ya lo tengo. —Dijo Darien pensativo y soltó sin querer una sonrisa— Llamare a Leo, él sabrá que hacer.

Así fue como hicieron. Leo les dijo que había un bailable al que iban los menores de catorce años y no ofrecían bebidas alcohólicas, el lugar se llamaba Chocolate y era muy conocido en esas tierras. Y aunque al principio a Darien no le gustó la idea, sabiendo que iría junto con Helios se tranquilizó al saber que el muchacho cuidaría muy bien a su futura hija.

Los demás se estaban preparando también para ir a su propio boliche. El amigo de Darien iría como guía y alquilarían una limusina para no conducir ebrios y provocar algún accidente. Ya era más o menos la hora en que habían quedado en encontrarse y los chicos esperaban ansiosos a cada una de "_sus mujeres_" y nuestro guapo y hermoso pelinegro estaba particularmente ansioso por ver con que lo sorprendería su princesa. Cuando vio que el ascensor se abría y de allí salió Rei supo que eran las chicas y corrió al encuentro de su rubia.

Serena estaba preciosa, tenía un hermoso vestido de encaje negro, ceñido al cuerpo hasta sus caderas y luego tenía un poco de vuelo. Le llegaba hasta 15 centímetros sobre sus rodillas y de verdad le sentaba de maravilla.

—Te ves hermosa princesa. —le susurro Darien en su oído provocando en ella un leve estremecimiento

—Gracias amor tu tampoco te quedas atrás.

Darien llevaba una camisa gris tornasolada suelta y unos pantalones de jean negro al cuerpo, la verdad espiraba sensualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Luego recibir y dar cada uno los halagos correspondientes montaron en la limusina y tras las indicaciones de Leo fueron rumbo a Sobremonte uno de los boliches bailables más conocidos de _la Feliz. _Al llegar le indicaron al chofer a qué hora debía volver por ellos y entraron al lugar. Al entrar gran parte de las miradas masculinas se posaron en las hermosas chicas. Andrew arrastro a Lita hasta la pista, y Nicolás hizo lo mismo con Rei.

—Leo si te molesta no me le echas cada tanto un vistazo a estas dos por si algún malnacido quiere hacerle daño. —pidió Darien señalando a Mina y Amy.

—No, no queremos ser una molestia. —susurro apenada Amy

—Tranquila será un gusto. —respondió Leo mientras le sonreía peligrosamente a Mina y clavaba en ella sus interminables ojos negros.

Así Darien cogió a Serena del brazo y también la llevo hasta la pista de Darien. Allí bailaron aproximadamente unas cuatro canciones bien movidas y fueron hasta la barra a pedir algo de beber. Ambos solicitaron una lata de cerveza y luego continuaron bailando al compás de la música.

—Te amo. Y este momento me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Mira como todas esas zorras me fulminan con la mirada. Sabes creo que eres el chico más guapo de todo el lugar.

—Si tú lo dices, sabes yo también te amo un montón mi vida. Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, te agradezco un montón lo mucho que me soportas y que me quieres así como soy. Y quiero que sepas que aunque a veces no soy el hombre cariñoso con que toda mujer sueña, yo te amo y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.

—Darien, yo no sé qué decir.

—Shhh no digas nada.

Al decir eso la beso apasionadamente y luego continuaron bailando. Las latas vacías cada vez eran más y la borrachera de los chicos iba aumentando, hasta que llegó un momento en que la rubia se separó de su amado y este se preocupó un montón. Le pregunto a todo los demás si la habían visto pero nadie sabía nada. El pelinegro recorrió todo el lugar desesperado, entre empujones se hacía lugar entre la gente pero ni noticias de la chica. A lo último salió a la calle y recorrió la manzana y los alredores, la llamo al móvil pero sonaba y sonaba y nadie respondía, con una gran angustia volvió al lugar para avisarle a los chicos, pero freno en seco al oír una angelical voz que provenía de un precario escenario.

_**Quisiera darte el mundo entero**_

_**La luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar**_

_**Regalarte las estrellas**_

_**En una caja de criztal **_

Era la dulce y ronca voz de su amada, el pensar tan solo un momento en que la había perdido, lo habia hecho volver loco. Loco de perderle en un lugar desconocido, loco al imaginarla en el estado que estaba en brazos de otro hombre. Lo que de que la separasen de sus brazos.

_**Llevarte al espacio sideral**_

_**Y volar como lo hace superman**_

La mirada celeste de Serena enseguida se concentro en la azul de su novio, le miro con una gran dulzura y con todo el amor que siente por El. Le señalo con el dedo indice para que todo el mundo se entere de quien es su corazón, Darien la miro fijo y orgulloso. Saber que le estaba dedicando una canción, cuando el la creía perdida le lleno de regocijo.

_**Quisiera ser un super héroe**_

_**Y protegerte contra el mal**_

_**Regalarte la via láctea **_

_**En un plato de cereal **_

Y aunque ella era una heroína y podía proteger a su amado, quiso dejar un poco de lado su personalidad de Sailor Moon y ser siquiera por un momento una chica comuna dedicándole una cancion a su novio.

_**Llevarte al espacio sideral **_

_**Y volar como lo hace superman **_

_**Me tienes tan debilitada**_

_**Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí **_

_**Y mis poderes no son nada**_

_**Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real **_

_**Me elevas al espacio sideral**_

_**Tal como lo hace superman**_

Y es así. Cuando esta con Darien no se siente un guerrera que ah tenido tantas veces el futuro del mundo en sus manos, no se siente esa chica fuerte en la que sea convertido, se siente la miedosa y llorona Serena Tsukino la niña por la cual nadie hubiese apostado nada. La niña de la que Darien se enamoro incluso antes que descubriera que era su amor eterno.

_**Quisiera hacerte un gran poema **_

_**Usar el cielo de papel**_

_**Tomar las nubes como crema**_

_**Y hornearte un super pastel **_

Ella nunca fue una persona a la cual se le dieran los poemas, pero si se trataba de su sexy pelinegro no le alcanzaría el cielo para escribirle cuanto lo quiere. Y también umque no era una perfecta cocinera, habría aprendido a cocinar con esa super formula secreta que es:_el amor._

_**Llevarte al espacio sideral**_

_**Volar como lo hace superman**_

_**Me tienes tan debilitada **_

_**Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aqui **_

_**Y mis poderes no son nada **_

_**Me siento tan normal, tan fragil, tan real**_

_**Me elevas al espacio sideral **_

_**Tal como lo hace superman **_

La voz de Serena fue disminuyendo y la música del karaoke termino, toda sudada por los sensuales movimientos que tubo que hacer para acompañar a la cancion y medio mareada por el efecto de alcohol, Serena hablo:

—Primero gracias a todos por soportar mi horrible voz y gracias por dejarme cantar. Y ahora darle las gracias a la persona que le dedique la cancion —con una gran sonrisa señala a Darien y toda la gente giro a verlo— por amarme tal y como soy y por traerme a esta ciudad maravillosa —fue vajando de el escenario y devolvió el microfono, se acerco asta Darien mientras las personas le abran paso— gracias por todo Darien Chiba.

Con ese agradecimiento, busco ansiosa la boca de su novio, y el se la cedió gustosa. El publico empezó a aplaudir, mientras que el beso se iba volviendo mas y mas caliente.

—Creo que es hora que nos vallamos llendo mi amor —murmuro Darien sobre la boca de la chica. Serena asintio dándole el si.

Se hicieron paso entre la gente y rápidamente llegaron a la limusina. Siguieron con las calientes demostraciones de cariño el auto, y entre jadeos regresaron al hotel, rapado y como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, se adentraron en el dormitorio para dos.

—No sabes cuanto agradezco que aquella vez se te alla roto esa tubería.

Susurro en el oido de la chica provocando que la chica se estremezca y rápidamente se deshaga de su ropa al momento que el pelinegro hace lo mismo con la propia.

—Oh se me produce un orgasmo con solo verte desnudarte amor. —jadea la rubia mientras observa a su prometido.

—Ese es el objetivo. Como alguna vez te dije, me desnudo para impresionar ...

.

.

.

En bailable estaban aun las demás parejas, Mina estaba realmente emocionada por el espectáculo que había montado su amiga. Nunca se había puesto a observar lo bien que cantaba Serena, y enseguida se le vino a la cabeza la idea de que ambas podían hacer con Rei con un grupo. Pero enseguida se le esfumo de la cabeza esa idea para ser reemplazada por la interminable sensaciones de vacío: ella no tenia una persona a quien dedicarle sus canciones de amor.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos —escucho a sus espaldas.

—Buen intento, pero no gracias te los hubiese contado de todos modos. —gira sobre si para encontrarse con la oscura mirada de Leandro.

—Al menos vale el intento de todos modos ¿no? —mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación y al ver que Mina no iba a contestar agrego —¿Bailas?

—Solo si luego después no intentas meterte en mis bragas.

—Promesa de scout —Contesto haciendo una reverencia.

Y aunque eso era exactamente lo que ella había pedido, le dolía que un chico como Leo siquiera la desease, ¿acaso estaria destina a vivir como una solrterona el resto de su vida?¿ y peor aun virgen?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HOLA! **

**Al fin despues de tanto esfuerzo les traje un pequeño cap... **

**Os gusto?**

**Bueno les cuento que esto esta llegando a su fin le quedaran unos dos capitulos.. Y tambien les queria preguntar si quieren que haga un pequeno capitulo sobre Leo y Mina ya que me estoy enamorando de esa pareja y cuando Mina se valla se van a tener que separa y quiero siquiera hacer un capitulo sobre ellos dos... Asi que acepto su opinion... xD!**

**Bueno agradecer a todas las hermosas personas que dejan sus review y please siganlos dejando... **

**Se los kiere mucho **

**Nai**


	19. un risconsitos para mi

**VACACIONES EN LA FELIZ**

**Un rinconsito para mi **

**E**l momento de volver a Tokio estaba cada vez mas cerca. La primera semana había sido espectacular, mientras que la segunda se estaba resbalando como agua en mano. Ya era jueves, y el domingo era el día impuesto para irse, el domingo era el día en que abandonarían _la feliz_ para regresar a su normal vida en Tokio. Y aunque los chicos extrañaban a sus familiares y su hogar, se la estaban pasando realmente bien. Nadie les podría borrar de su memoria la hermosa experiencia de viajar, sin ninguna cosa por preocuparse...

—Y Andrew no puedes pasarte toda la vida esperando a que pase la carroza, que vas a hacer... —preguntaba el pelinegro ya cansado de la actitud de su mejor amigo.

—No se Darien la verdad no se... —dio un gran suspiro mientras miraba el piso— Yo estoy realmente confundido siempre creí que amaba a Reika pero ahora todo este tema con Lita y no quiero lastimarla...

—Ultima noticia Drew ya la estas lastimando. Le estas haciendo falsas ilusiones, la verdad yo no quería meterme pero como tu mejor amigo y amigo de Lita creo que esto ya no da para mas... —Tenia la voz firme, y aunque quiso sonar como una broma, había sonado realmente serio.

—Lo se Dar lo se... Pero no me puedo separar de Lita, yo no se, siento que cuando estoy a su lado todo lo dejas desaparece y solo estamos yo y ella..

—Eso es amor Drew, yo pase por eso créeme y tampoco lo quería aceptar... pero mira no mas la cara de escupido que tengo y lo feliz que estoy con mi princesa... —puso una mirada soñadora mientras recordaba a su hermosa chica que seguramente aun se encontraba durmiendo.

—Ni que lo digas... —Al fin dio una sonrisa— pero mira si lo que dicen de Reika es mentira y ella aun me quiere no le puedo hacer esto.

Y así continuaron hablando sobre el tema _Lita. _Darien obviamente la defendió, mientras que su amigo no sabia que decir. Todo lo que su amigo decía tenia sentido y el sabia muy bien que tenia toda la razón. Pero no se podía separar de Lita por mas que lo intentara la sonrisa de las castaña lo hechizaba, ademas que tampoco se podía separar de sus deliciosos pasteles.

La fuentes que le habían contado sobre los engaños de Reika eran confiables, demasiado confiables para su salud sentimental, pero aun no podía creer que esa santurrona chica que conoció en aquel lejano baile le pudiera estar engañando. Y aunque decidiera creerlo lo tenia que ver con sus propios ojos...

Y depues su conciencia le toco a la puerta. No podía ser tan egoísta, tenia que pensar también en Lita y el posible daño que le causaría si las palabras de Darien tenían razón, y ella estaba enamorado de el. Pero eso lo arreglaría en Tokio ahora tenia que aprovechar los pocos días que le quedaban de descanso...

.

.

.

—¿Que crees Rini esto le gustara a mi mama? —pregunto muy entusiasmada Serena, mientra sostenía en sus manos un bello centro de mesa que decía _Recuerdo de Mar del Plata _que le llevaría a mama Ikuko.

—Ummm creo que si, de echo pienso que le encantará —contesto la pelirosa, imaginando la cara de mama Ikuko mientras lo recibía.

Y estaba muy feliz de estar de compras con su madre, había tenido que anular una cita con Helios pero no se arrepentía. En el futuro su madre era una mujer muy ocupada, y aunque intentara hacer todo sus deberes como reina lo mas rápido posible para estar con ella , no era lo mismo. Ella apreciaba como al oro el poco tiempo que pasaba con su mama. Obviamente que no se lo iba a decir a la tonta de Serena...

—¿Y a ti no ay nada que te guste de esta tienda? —pregunto Rini intentando sonar casual.

—Ummm... Me gusta mucho ese conejo que sostiene el corazón —sonriente y mirando como una niña al conejito de felpa rosa que tenia en frente —¿Por?

—Curiosidad.

Y aunque en parte eso era verdad, la verdadera razón es que ella mas tarde volvería con Helios para comprarlo. quería llevarle a su mama un recuerdo que en verdad le guste y que mejor que pedir la opinión de su yo del pasado.

.

.

.

En otra parte de el centro comercial Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita también se encontraban paseando y comprando recuerdos para ellas y para llevarle a sus familiares.

Pero Mina era la que mas empeño le ponía a sus compras, ella sentía que si le ponía esa pasión podría siquiera llamarse un pedazo de la linda ciudad. Y no solo recuerdos estaba comprando, si no que también ropa.

En estos últimos días ella había pasado gran tiempo en compañía de ese chico de mirada oscura y profunda, ya sea por actuaba como el guía turístico del grupo o porque simplemente coincidían, por alguna extraña razón del destino. Al principio ella no le estaba prestando atención a eso, pero al pasar los días y la situación repetirse supo que no era una simple coincidencia.

Hoy para ser especifico el había insistido en llevarla cenar, al principio Mina se negó, pero el chico no preciso mas de una de sus derritientes sonrisas para que todas las barreras de ella desaparecieran, y por ello ahora estaba desesperada por comprarse unas buenas "_pilchas" _como solía solía decirle El, e impresionarlo.

.

.

.

Mina ya se encontraba sentada en la limusina que los llevaría al restaurante. No tenia la mas remota idea de a que tipo lugar tenia pensado llevarla, había pensado que la llevaría a un lugar informal y liviano, capaz a comer una pizza o algo por el estilo. Pero al juzgar por la vestimenta de Leandro estaba casi segura que se había equivocado.

Al llegar al lugar Leo le abrió la puerta de la limusina y la ayudo a bajar, aun sostenidos de las manos caminaron por la vereda asta llegar al lugar.

El restaurante era realmente bello, conservaba le estructura de un edificio antiguo, pero a la vez tenia un toque de modernidad. Se fundían en una misma edificación lo nuevo con lo antiguo.

Estaba iluminado por un tenue luz y las mesas redondas adornaban el lugar, enseguida fueron asta una mesa vacía que al parecer Leo había reservado anteriormente. La camarera le ofreció el listado de comidas y mas tarde regreso con lo que cada uno había ordenado. Mina pedio un rico filete de merluza mientras Leo prefirió carne asada ambas comidas acompañadas por una ensalada.

—Y bien que te pareció. —pregunto el marplatense al instante que Mina ponga en su boca el primer bocado.

—Ummmm esta delicioso... —murmuro aun con la boca llena, luego se arrepentido de sus modales.

—Me gusta la forma en la comes, porque lo haces en serio. Las demás chicas con las que eh compartido la comida apenas si la prueban. —al escuchar ese _las demás chicas_ algo en su pecho se le encogió, y aunque era obvio que un chico guapo como el de seguro estaría acostumbrado a pasarse rodeado de mujeres, el escucharlo de su boca y no de sus propias conclusiones le molesto.

—Perdon no eh querido ser grosera es solo que en verdad no eh comido en horas. —ella misma se sorprendio de lo cabreadas que habían sonado sus palabras.

—No no quise decir que era algo malo, has entendido mal, al contrario me gustan las chicas que no viven pensando en ser esqueletos andantes. —y de nuevo temió por haberla ofendido entonces agrego— De echo me gustas tu.

Y al escuchar ello Mina sintió un revuelo de mariposas, grillos, avispas y balla a uno a saber de que otro bicho en su estomago. Acaso había escuchado mal, no Leo había dicho que ella le gustaba estaba segura, había escuchado bien. Y no sabia si reír de la alegría de que al fin alguien se había fijado en ella o llorar porque el domingo tenia que regresar a su casa y debía olvidarse para siempre de el.

—Se lo que estas pensando y creme disfrutaremos al maximo estos ultimas dinas juntos. Solo disfrutar...

Y eso era justo lo que el tenia pensado hacer, al fin le gustaba en verdad una chica y trataría de disfrutar de esa nueva sensación y cuando ella tuviera que irse seguirla con su vida. Una vida que obviamente caresia de amor y sentido...

—Sabes tu también me gustas... —lo dijo, y bueno no era la primera ves que le decía ello a un chico, de echo decirle a un chico que gustaba de el era parte de su vida, pero si era la primera vez que lo decía con tanta seguridad y convicción.

.

.

.

—Ay amor asta que al fin llegas pensé que te habías transformado en compras que no volvias... —se quejo entre fustrado y molesto Darien.

—Perdon Dar se que prometí no tardar ya que este en nuestro ultimo día juntos pero Rini se tendria que ver genial y bueno ya sabes necesitaba ayudarla.¿Me perdonas? —puso una cara de cachorrito a medio morir. Como esperaba ella que el no la perdonase, simplemente era imposible era obvio que desde que la vio llegar ahi toda despeinada por el viento ya estaba perdonada.

Habia estado enfadado y molesto porque se tardaba tanto y en su ultimo día de Vacaciones, que asta tenia un discurso memorizado. Pero como iba a retarla. No podía estar ni un segundo enojado con su pequeña rubia, aun por mucho que así lo quisiese. Serena lo tenia realmente hechizado. ¿Cuantos hubiesen pagado millones por ver a el friso y lunatico de Darien Chiba asi taaan dominado?

—Umm creo que aun no estas perdonada, tendrás que hacerlo mejor. —no, era mentira, pero aun asi una mentirita piadosa no haria mucho o ¿si?

—Sabes si quieres puedo ir por algo para ti, a si me perdonas, ¿a quien no le gustas los regalos? —uy esa mirada insinuante _quieres fuego, tendrás fuego. _

—Umm un regalo estaria bien, pero aun así prefirio a mi novia.

Esas palabras y Serena se tiro una vez mas a los feroses, salvajes, y deliciosos labios de su amado. Eran insaciables, y a ella le encantaba eso. ¿A ver desde cuando cuando algo de Darien no la volvia loca? Todo El la deretia.

Rapidos y urgentes los experimentados labios de Darien bajaron subieron por todos esos lugares, que a Serena le hacían gemir y derretirse de placer. Se había prometido que coneciria bien a su rubia, y ahora que las minis vacaciones estaban terminando pensaba que lo había logrado, la conoció mas que a la palma de su mano, fisica y sentimentalme.

La ropa de ambos fue desapereciendo siendo reemplazadas por los apasionados besos que se daban, una vez mas estaban entregandose el uno al otro. Los gemidos y la entrecortada respiración de ambos, junto con las susurrantes palabras de amor era uno unico que se escuchaba en esa bendita habitación, que pronto tendrían que abandonar.

Los mismos no dieron para mas y Darien penetro a Serena de un solo tirón la urgencia primero, des pues habría tiempo para la ternura.

—Te amo mi cabeza de chorlito. No sabes lo mucho que te voy a echar de menos asta nuestra boda y pensar que esta sera nuestra ultima noche juntos.

—Ay cariño no seas tan pesimista aun no queda el _voy a la casa de Rei. _

—Tienes razon aunque nunca sera igual...

—Son solo 6 meses y después estaremos una eternidad juntos.

—Tienes razon. Anda vamos dariencito no tiene pensado descansar en toda la noche...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nai dice: **

**Hoa! Todos como estan umm espero que tan bien como lo estoy yo! JEJEJE **

**Bueno les cuento que aca iba la primera parte del cap Mina y Leo y mañana vendra la segunda ya que no salio como yo lo tenia planeado... xD**

**Bueno les agradesco a todos por sus review y en forma de agradesimiento ahi se los conteste: **

**.°.°.**_**Respondiendo sus review**_**.°.°.**

*** yesqui2000:** si a mi me divierte y me gusta escuchar esa cancion, ademas que junto con Darien fue la cancion que ayudo a inspirarme y por eso me gusto. No que esta linda? jajaja Y obviamente esos dos son unos amores ahhh... Si un yo queria eso que niquesea por unos dias Mina tenga un pequeño amor. Y con respecto a Amy ella no va a volver a ver a su Taiki en este fic, pero la idea es cuando termine este un fic que sea la continuacion pero con otro nombre ya que las vacaciones estan llegando a su fin, asi que para el AmyXTaiki ay que esperar un poquito mas. Gracias por siempre dejarme review besitos...

***martavivi:** si aqui esta el cap de Leo y Mina aunque no fue especial para ellos como en un principio yo habia dicho...xD si adivinaste mis planes porque como dije antes este fic va a tener una continuacion en donde capaz pase lo que voz dijiste jejeje igual primero obviamente tengo que terminar este. Gracias por el review que estes muy bien...

***Barbielove: **Muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado... Muchos besotes

***AriadnaDeChiba: **Hi! amiga que tal estas? y viste que calientes son esos dos y obvio tal y como digo siempre en face; esa Serena es la persona a la cual mas envidio en todo el universo, oh sabes escribir todo lo que tengo que escribir de ella me hace muy mal, no sabes cuando !_PELINEGRA amada_ jejeje. Y mira ahi esta el hilo de amor entre Mina y Leo. Lamento decirte que por ahora o al menos en en este fic Amy no va a ver a Taiki, pero va a haber una continuacion de este fic en donde van a estar lo trhee light (o como se escriba) asi que se paciente que Amy tambien va a ser feliz, pero de ella me encargo en lo proximo fic jejej... Sabes yo tampoco quiero que termine pero bueno como muy bien dijiste todo llega a su fin... Gracias por los review y muchos besitos... Te Kiero :)

***Conyta Moonlight: **Gracias a Dios Cony todo va bien por estos lados, solo que hay mucho estudio :( no se si me adaptare a la universidad algun dia jejejejej... Y te cuento un secretito XD fue mi amado y bello Darien quien me inspiro jajaj shhh solo entre nos eh? jajajaj. Y si como todas me dicen y yo pienso Serena es un mujer muy afortunada, pero mejor no me hables de ella que me deprimo jajajaj...y sobre lo de Mina lo hice viste no como yo lo tenia pensado pero algo salio. En fin espero que estes muy bien. Besitos te Kiero un monton los leeemos!

***Adileyne:** me alegra tanto que te halla gustado el cap. Y te queia pedir perdon por no pasarme por tu fic, porque ando algo ocupada, pero lo hare pronto xD! muchos besitos, que estes bien ;)

***isabel20: **gracias estoy mu feliz de que te guste el caps espero este tambien sea de tu agrado y gracias por siempre seguirme incondicionalmete. Besitos chau!

***Usako-Chiba-T: **ay amiga no sabes que contenta que estoy de que te guste y viste el cap de Mina y Leo no salio como yo lo tenia pensado pero algo es algo, y por lo pronto te debere el muchos besos y que estes bien!

***Luna-P27: **si al parecer Leo esta interezado en ella pero pobrecillos tendran que separarse jejej, y gracias por el apollo ahi lo hice al fin no slaio exactamente como yo tenia en mente pero que decir espero que te alla gustado y depues me cuentas; y como ya comente habra otra partesita en el proximo de Mina y Leo xD! Besitos.

***naiara moon: **ay amiga no pidas perdon por esas tonterias sabes que yo mas que nadie se de eso y creeme contal de que te siga gustando mi historia yo soy feliz jajaja Y sabes como le dije a Cony entre nosotras y sin que se entere Sere nuestro en hermoso pelinegro fue quien me inspiro asi que stoy reconsiderandome la idea de escribir un fic especial de el para el y sobre el jejeje... Bueno tocar el tema de Mina es algo delicado porque como ya sabemos ellos se tendran que separar pero en la continuacion de este fic tengo pensado que aparezcan los trhee ligh ( o como sea que se escriba) y chiquito de mirada esmeralda tambien vendra... ummm te di un adelanto eh jajaja. Espero tu opinion con este cap y ya sabes que Te Kiero Mucho. Besitos

***Vere Canedo: **no que s dibertida la cancion, no es tan melosa pero esta buena. Y gracias por eso de darle un me gusta a mi fic jejej. Muchos besos y gracias por siempre dejarme review!

***Seren Avro Tsukino:** umm Espacio sideral fue junto con mi chico la cancion que me ispiro en varios cap y la que escuchaba asi que honor a ella la quise poner jejej XD. Y sabes no me imagino a Serena cantandole un Mariachi a Darien ademas que ni siquiera cre que se lo que es eso jajaj seria dibertido.. Si con los tortolitos te refieres a Helios y Rini pronto estara su cita y como veraz Helios ya se gano la confianza de su futuro suegro asi que no hay nada por que preocuparse ademas de que Dar esta ocupado Xd! bueno besos y saludos pronto me pasare por tu fic.. y gracias por el review.

***marsromina: **amiga! como estas? gracias y me alegro que te guste... De verdad gracias! y bueno que decir ddentro d eun rato me paso por tu fic... Gracias por el rr amiga espero que estes muy bien... Muchos besitos

***mari. 20. ortiz: **y sabes yo tambien las estrañe a ustedes y es por ello que le doy pata y me pongo frente a la Net y digo algo tiene que salir y bueno aqui estoy jeje todas sus lindas palabras que me escriben me re alientan asi que de verdad gracias... El cap de Mina y Leo ahi esta una parte y en el prox. la segunda jejej y Mina bueno para ella habra que esperar un tiempito pero te aseguro que vendra en algun momento Taiki XD! Besitos y chau nos leemos.

**.**

**Y bueno ese fue el ultimo review al fiiiiiiin termine crei que no lo haria. De vuelta un millon de gracias por seguir siempre a mi lado y seguir mi historia y aguantarme de verdad un millon de gracias y son re buenos y pasientes conmigo por eso les quiero un monton! **

**Es hora de que me despida y al final escribi mas **_**Nai dice **_**que capitulo pero bueno nesecitaba una forma de agradecer todo jejeje...**

**¡Nos leemos! Muchos besitos...**


	20. La vuelta a casa y una despedida

**VACACIONES EN **_**"LA FELIZ"**_

**La vuelta a casa y una despedida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**ientras que la hermosa pareja se amaba. En una de las hermosas playas de la feliz un jovencito muy nervioso esperaba la llegada de la niña dueña de su corazón.

Helios había preparado unos ricos sanwichs y había extendido un mantel sobre la arena. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, protegiendo a la joven pareja. Rini que llevaba una hermosa solerita floreada, camino delcaza por la arena, asta que llegó a donde estaba Helios, quien la resibió con un tierno beso.

—Viniste peque, estas hermosa. ¿Te apetece comer? —preguntó con ternura el peliplateado.

—Umm aún no. Me apetecería caminar un ratito por el agua, hace mucho calor.

—Así será entonces, tus deseos son ordenes.

Le pasó la mano por la cintura atrayendola contra su cuerpo. Juntos bordearon la playa caminando por la fresca agua que les regulaba el calor, ambos sonrosados aunque gracias a que era de noche no se les notaba.

Cuando notaron que se habían alejado mucho del mantel, regresaron por el mismo camino que se habían ido.

Esta era más o menos la despedida, se despedían de Mar del Plata. Ya que mañana por la tarde ya tendrían que tomar el avión de regreso, en el caso de elllos regresarían a Tokio de Criztal.

Helios, le empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Rini y la tomo desprevenida. Ella como pudo se echo a correr, mientras que Helios la perseguía. Al ver que su amigovio la estaba alcanzando, Rini se lanzó a las profundidades del octano, osea al mar. Helios nadó tras ella y cuando la alcanzó, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurro a su oído cuanto la amaba.

Rini estaba algo triste por tener que despedirse de su mamá, ella la quería un montón aunque siempre le estuviera diciendo _Serena tonta_. Y también iba a extrañar a Darien y las chicas, todos eran personas muy ocupadas en el Futuro. Derrepente vio una resplandeciente luz, y supo que era Helios, el estaría siempre con ella. Después de todo era su guradía ¿no?. Le regaló una linda sonrisa y se dejó mimar.

Con toda la ropa mojada salieron del agua abrazados, Helios cogió un palo que estaba tirado y dibujo en la arena y el nombre de el y de su peque, dentro de un corazón.

—Bueno peque ahora si vamos a comer.

—Sí vamos.

.

.

.

Ya era domingo, era el día que todo el mundo hablaba y con no todos esperaban felices. Hoy regresarían a su hogar dulce hogar.

Serena con algunas lagrimas estaba empacando sus cosas en la maleta, pronto dejaría el lugar en donde había dejado de ser una niña. Dejaría una buena parte sí. Darien como siempre, ya había empacado todas sus cosas.

Cuando notó que a su princesa le caían algunas lagrimas, le abrazó por detrás y empezó a besar su oreja, dejando un dulce camino de besos por todo el cuello de la rubia. Serena al sentir su contacto, sin poder evitarlo se estremeció, y giró sobre sí para clavarle un rápido y apasionado beso.

—¿Qué te ocurre princesa?

—Tengo miedo Darien. Mucho miedo.

—Princesa no tienes porque. Sabes que yo estaré a tu lado y nada te sucederá, además no es la primera vez que viajaremos en un avión. —Le pegó contra sí y besó su coronilla, pero supo que eso no era suficiente. Conocía bastante a Serena como para darse cuenta, que había que preocupaba y ensombrecía esa mirada azul cielo.

—No es so a lo que le tengo miedo Darien. Lo que pasa es que... —dio un gran suspiro, no sabía si debía o no contarle sobre su aflicción a su novio. El pelinegro se dió cuenta y sonrió para darle seguridad a la chica. —bueno tengo miedo a perderte, a que cuando lleguemos todo vuelva ser como antes, a que tu ya no me des bolilla, a que me dejes de lado. —las lagrimas se hicieron más notorias, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No puedo prometerte nada Ángel, bien sabes que yo tengo que estudiar...

—Ves bebé, a eso tengo miedo. Tú volveras a ser el de siempre... —sonrió con nostalgia al recordar lo hermosos días vividos en esa lejana ciudad —... ya no seré algo indispensable para tí.

—No digas eso, siempre serás lo más importante, pero aunque yo ya este ejerciendo la medicina gracias a mi promedió, aún no estoy resivido, y necesito ese bendito diploma para casarme contigo. Y eso es lo que más quiero.

—Lo sé Dar pero prometé, ocupar todo tu tiempo libre en mí.

—Eso haré, futura señora Chiba. —Sere se sonrojo, eso era justo lo que Darien quería.

Asi ambos continuaron armando las maletas, y cuando solo faltaban 15 minutos, se amaron como si fuera la última vez. Y en cierta forma lo era, y sentir esa adrenalina de que en algún momento sus amigos llegarían a buscarlos, lo hacía mucho más apasionado.

.

.

.

Todas las parejas se despidieron de la ciudad y todo juntos llamaron por última vez al chófer de la limusina. Rei, Nícolas, Andrew, Lita y Amy acompañaron a la pareja. Rini y Helios, formaron parte de una emotiva despedida, como ya era costumbre las que más lloraron fueron madre e hija.

Rini invocó a tronos el Dios del tiempo y tomando de la mano a Helios, ambos desaparecieron siendo recibidos por Plut quien les habrió la puerta.

—¿A que se debe tanta alegría, pequeña dama?. —fué la acertada pregunta de Setusna. Aunque Rini tenía los ojos llorosos, nada podía opacar la alegría de volver con Helios de la mano como pareja.

—Después te cuento Plut... —Sonrió ruborizada Rini, mientras corría y arrastraba a Helios por los pasadizos del tiempo.

.

Mina tampoco los acompañaba ya que había preferido irse con Leo. Si era la despedida, aprovecharía asta el último minuto para estar con ese chico que tan bien la hacía sentir.

Habían charlado por un rato largo de cosas, triviales. Se habían besado y acariciado, peligrosamente pero nada más allá de ello, el pelinegro así lo había querido.

Se había encariñado un montón con esa rubia loca, asta se podía decir que se había enamorado de ella. Una sola sonrisa de Mina ponía su mundo patas para riba.

Que loco el destino ¿no?. El siempre había creído que el amor era para los deviles, cuando veía a la gente enamorada le parecía repulsivo su comportamiento. Nunca jamás, se había enamorado, y ahora que cupido tocó a su puerta, la muchachita en cuestion lo abandonaría en escasos minutos.

Por su parte Mian también tenía sentimientos encontrados por Leo y se sentía muy bien en sus brazos ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Ella era una de las guardianas encargadas de proteger al mundo y no podía arriesgar la vida, de alguien por el sólo echo de que ella lo amaba. En todo caso si quería tener una familia, debía juntarse con alguien de su clase, alguien que no corriera peligro por ser su novio, alguien como Yaten por ejemplo. Aunque eso era imposible, ambos se odiaban y él chico estaba a miles de años luz seguramente.

El pensar en ella en brazos de otro hombre le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, pero que hacer el destino lo prefería así.

—Mira Mina al parecer tus amigos nos esperan —Leo señaló a un grupito de jóvenes que los esperaba a la salida de la estación de ómnibus. Caminaron en linea recta asta encontrarse con dichos jóvenes, en ello la voz de la locutora sonó diciendo que el colectivo con destino a retiro partiría en 10 minutos y que debían partir.

—Leo, creo que ya es hora de despedirnos. —al decir eso sintió un nudo en la garganta y las piernas le temblaban.

—Mierda, Mina. Me enamoré de tí como un reverendo estupido, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

No lo dió oportunidad a Mina a que le respondiera ya que se apoderó de sus labios, suave y delicadamente. transmitiéndole todo el amor y la admiración que sentía por ella, luego el beso se hizo más hambriento y apasionado... Asta que el aire llamó a la puerta.

—Segura que no quieres luchar por esto.

—No Leo es lo mejor, ambos debemos seguir nuestros propios caminos.

—Pues si así lo quieres, no te voy a obligar. Y si algún día cambias de opinion, aquí estaré esperando... —le dolieron en lo más profundo de su corazón esas palabras Leo le estaba siendo de lo más sinsero, podía ver un deje de tristeza en esos ojos negros como la mismisima tierra.

—Estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien que te ame y te quiera, como yo no puedo hacerlo. —Con eso besó sus labios y corriendo se subió al micro.

Los chicos al ver que Leo se había quedado inmóvil, se le acercaron a saludarlo. Todos

Ahora ellos se irían y todo volvería a ser como antes, aunque ya no imaginaba una vida sin _ella. _

Todos cogieron el micro que los llevaría a retiro y entre lagrimas se despidieron de la ciudad.

El micro arrancó y Mina vio como el atractivo chico, miraba hipnotizado con las manos en los bolsillos el ventanilla en donde iba ella. Creyó ver una lagrima traicionera que caia por su mejilla, al instante se mezclo con las gotas de lluvia que habían empezado a caer.

Las vacaciones habían terminado. Mar del Plata sería sin duda un gran recuerdo que siempre tendrían, Bueno para algunos Malos para otros...

.

**~...Fin...~**

**.**

**S****erena y ****D****arien**

**.**

**.**

**owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowwo wowowowowowowowwowowwowowowowowowowowowwo**

_**Hoa! Como andan tanto tiempo...? jejeeje**_

_**Yo aca trayendoles el fin de esta pequeña locura, que como alguna vez dije, me la imaginé caminando por las calles de mi Mar del Plata querida. **_

_**Como ya sabes esta historia tiene epílogo por lo que nos leeremos en un capitulo más. **_

_**No saben lo inmensamente feliz que estoy por todos los review que siempre me dejan y me dan animos de seguir. **_

_**El epílogo va de regalo para el review N° 300, ESTAMOS A UN SÓLO DE REVIEW DE LLEGAR A LOS 300 y me siento super feliz... **_

_**Bueno dejó de parlotear y agradesco a todos los que dejaron sus review en el cap anterior... **_

**isabel20**— **Luna-P27**— **Conyta Moonlight**— **naiara moon **—**martavivi**

**STARVENUS**— **Usako-Chiba-T **— **Mary Yuet **

**mari. 20. ortiz **—** AriadnaDeChiba **— **Adileyne **— **Yesqui2000**

**Vere Canedo**

_**De verdad gracias a todos los Kiero, y nos vemos en el final **_

_**Bye, Besos.**_

**Nai SD**


	21. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la hermosa Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me adjudico esta pequeña locura.**

_**El review N° 300 lo dejó mi hermanita Naiara Moon y este cap va para ella. Te kiero mucho hermanis **_

**VACACIONES EN **_**"LA FELIZ"**_

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y**a hacía un mes que habíamos vuelto de esas preciosas vacaciones.

La verdad que el viaje fue muy lindo y yo la pasé hermoso con mi princesa. Fue un viaje algo mágico, y de seguro lo voy a recordar el resto de mi vida. Fue la primera vez que convivimos juntos como una pareja y también fue la primera vez que la hice mia...

Ah de sólo recordar esos días sin querer se me escapa una sonrisa... Cuanto anhelo volver a tenerla en mis brazos, impregnarme de su olor, sentir su delicada piel sobre la mia, disgustar cada centímetro de su gloriosa boca , escuchar su bocesita angelical, ver cada mañana el rostro de mi amada novia.

Algo de esa ciudad me motivo a que yo actúe como un total estúpido enamorado. Y bueno lo soy pero, igual siempre intento no demostrarlo, generalmente, porque aya no me preocupé ni un segundo en demostrar lo contrario. Quiza porque ahí eramos sólo yo y mi princesa. El mundo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor y eramos sólo dos amantes, con el fin de demostrarnos el uno al otro cuanto nos queríamos.

.

últimamente, en este último mes no eh compartido mucho tiempo con _ella. _Simplemente no puedo estar con ella, su presencia me perturba. Tenerla tan cerca mio, y no poder amarla y tenerla en mis brazos como Dios manda es algo complicado, y más complicado aun por la buena memoria que tiene Dariencito, cada vez que la veo reacciona ante ella. Creo que tendré que desaserme de él, sin en verdad quiero ver a Serena y poder sostener una charla normal con ella.

Encima que es super vergonzoso, más si están sus padres con nosotros o su amigas. Tanto que eh tenido que comprar pantalones una talla más grande para que disimulen. Gracias al cielo que esta de moda usar los pantalones caídos, porque si no, no se que haría.

.

Volviendo a lo serio, en esas dos semanas que no estuvimos en tokio, se instaló en la tierra, una especie de nuevo enemigo.

Es un viejo científico loco, que cree que con sus inventos va a conquistar al mundo. Al principio cuando nuestros familiares nos contaron sobre él, yo me carcajie, pero días después noté que iba en serio, cuando quiso incendiar el banco de Tokio.

Las chicas estaban super bien con su vida normal, así que como su líder, yo no quise molestarlas y me tuve que encargar del caso. Así que cada ves que a Mad Old se le ocurre aparecer, El gran Tuxedo Mask tiene que estar ahí.

¿Quien hubiese dicho que el antiguo robador de joyas, ahora se dedica a ser un gran Super héroe?

Y sí ahora soy más conocido que las chicas casi, ¡soy el único superheroe que es de verdad y que no es fabricado por los efectos de hollywood!

Bueno fin de la historia que si sigo divagando en mis pensamientos arrogantes, me prederé toda la conversación "importante" de las chicas.

—Darien, lo notaste ¿verdad? —preguntó de golpe, mi princesa mientras bajabamos las escaleras del templo de Rei.

—Notar ¿Que? —No sabía de ni que hablaba.

—Que Amy y Mina están muy tristes. —oh era eso, si en verdad las chicas se veían demasido tristes.

—Si tenes razón están super idas, como que les falta algo.

—Amor les falta Dar, y creo poder hacer algo con respecto a ello.

La vi hacer una gran sonrisa de ilusionada de esas que suele hacer ella cuando tiene alguna idea. ¿Una idea de Serena? No sabía si reír o llorar.

—¿Vamos a mi casa princesa así me cuentas?

—No puedo... ¿no recuerdas?

O sí que recuerdo Kenji Tsukino, nos tiene estrictamente prohibido, Que nos reunamos solos en un lugar cerrado. Shit. Y yo que quería saber cual era la idea de mi princesa.

_Si como no, es justo lo que estábamos pensando verdad ¿dariencito? _

_._

_"_Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 17 años y estoy a punto de iniciarme en la universidad. Eh visto a mis amigas muy tristes y estoy dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto..."

**.**

**.**

**-.**

**...**

***...*...*...*...***

***...***

**FIN**

**..**

**.**

**..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**._._._._._._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..-.._.._.. -.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-. ._..-.._..-..**

**hola como están? mis amados lectores?... Espero que tan feliz como lo estoy yo de terminar con este fic, que tan feliz me hizo. La verdad que me encanto escribir, y me re divertí haciéndolo. Espero que ustedes también les haya gustado . **

**Infinitas gracias por todos sus review, por seguir la historia y por ponerla en sus favoritos. Le verdad me honran... **

**Y la historia la escribí yo, pero todos ustedes fueron quien la inspiraron. **

**También agradecer al amor de mi vida mi querido muzo Darien Sexy Chiba, quien me acompaño en cada uno de los capítulos. Y gracias a mis queridas amigas por prestarmelo, las quiero mucho chicas... Ah y esto Shhh se callan que si se entera Serena no me lo va dejar tener más y necesito mucho más de el.. jajaja **

**Bueno como habrán notado esto va a tener una conti! y cuando termine algún fic, voy a empezar a escribirla... **

**Bue chicas Las que me quieren seguir leyendo aqui van los fic en donde me encontraran:**

**CORAZÓN DESIERTO**

**ÁNGEL DE DÍA, DIABLO DE NOCHE**

**I LOVE YOU **

**SÓLO QUIERO SER YO (YatenXMina) **

**Y un nuevo fic que subiré DaNgEr Is LoVe.. **

**Bueno muchos besos se los quiere y pronto estaré actualizando alguno de mis fic.. **

**Y este es fin... bua bua bua Xd estoy emocionada XD**

**Chau.. **

**Nai**

**PD: Les recomiendo un fic de mi amigo Seren Avro Tsukino que se llama "Sailor Moon y la carga de los jinetes" es super lindo y es un RinixHelios. **


End file.
